Never Think
by natvalls
Summary: And you'll learn to hate me, baby..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Think**_

_She'd never think /__ Ela nunca iria pensar_  
_It's in your home / __Que faz parte de você_  
_It's in our home / __Que faz parte de nós_  
_It's all I want / __Que é tudo o que eu quero_

_And you'll learn to hate me / E você vai aprender a me odiar_  
_She said, oh call me baby / Ela disse: oh, me chame de baby_  
_Oh lord / Oh Deus_  
_Just call me by my name / Apenas me chame pelo meu nome_

_And Save your soul / E salve sua alma_  
_Save your soul / Salve sua alma_

E nesse momento tudo o que eu poderia ter feito era pegá-la em meus braços como se a minha própria existência dependesse disto. Ela era minha vida, mesmo que não houvesse de fato vida em nossa essência. Naquela mesma tarde, nós fizemos amor na nossa clareira. Ela tinha me dito que desde que ainda era Bella Swan, ela desejava me amar no nosso lugar secreto.

Eu nunca teria pensado em amá-la, no sentido carnal, enquanto ela fosse humana. Mas, além do prazer e loucura incluso no ato, eu jamais teria vivido completamente se não existisse Renesmee. Ela era mais que tudo, mas que sentido, mas que sentimento. Ela era um pedacinho meu e um pedacinho a mulher que eu amava. A única coisa que me causava náuseas era pensar que Bella poderia ter morrido ao concebê-la, e eu não queria pensar nessa possibilidade absurda.

Foi então que lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo. Algo sublime aconteceu naquele instante, como se nada mais importasse. O cheiro tão inebriante do sangue dela, apenas me deixava mais perigoso para a frágil existência humana dela. Nos aproximamos, mão na mão, corpos quase em um. A respiração dela totalmente desritmada, sem compasso algum, mas mesmo assim digna de se compor uma belíssima canção de amor. Como se já não fosse perto o bastante, eu a abracei mais forte, mais apertado.

Nesse momento, ela já não se agüentava _longe de mim. E nem eu longe dela. Nossas bocas se uniram, como se fossemos um. Oh, meu deus. Como eu queria saber o que ela pensava agora... Seus lábios macios, como se fossem pétalas de rosa, contra os meus, duros e frios, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Não acreditava que ela pudesse me amar e me beijar, eu era uma coisa tão monstruosa. _

_Então, como se nada mais pudesse melhorar, ela me abraçou mais apertado, passando a mão em meus cabelos. Eu desci minha mão dos ombros dela em direção aos quadris. Meu Deus, que quadris! Ela poderia me ter hipnotizado neles por toda a eternidade. Continuamos a nos beijar, esbaforidos, quase sem controle. O pé dela levantou, como em uma cena de filme Hollywoodiano. _

_Resolvi arriscar a sorte. Me abaixei um pouco, ainda com minha língua em sua boca, e a levantei de modo a segura-la contra meu peito. Ela escorregou, então, sua mão pelas minhas costas e para dentro da minha camisa pólo. Que vontade enorme de fazer o mesmo. Mas me segurei. Não era seguro para ela__. _

_Before you're too far gone /__Antes que você tenha ido longe demais__  
__Before nothing can be done / __Antes que nada possa ser feito_

_And I sat around __ / E eu sentei-me por perto_  
_Shall I hold you hand? / __Devo segurar sua mão?_

_I've got no fight in me / __Não tenho coragem em mim para enfrentar_  
_In this whole damn world / __Esse mundo completamente maldito_  
_Tell you hold on / __Te digo, aguente firme_  
_She said hold on / __Ela disse, aguente firme_

_- __Edward? – ela me chamou, me distraindo da minha memória. Eu ainda estava com ela em meu colo. Ela me olhava com um olhar penetrante, cheio de carinho. – Edward, diga aquelas três palavras._

_- Eu te amo. – eu respondi, me inflando de contentamento – Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar porque você é minha vida!_

_- Oh, Edward! – ela gritou, me abraçando mais forte. _

_Então nos fitamos por alguns milésimos de segundo antes de finalmente nos beijarmos mais intensamente, como havíamos nos acostumado a fazer. Agora, ambas as nossas bocas eram geladas. Mas isso não importava, pois a temperatura era a mesma, não havia mais diferenças. E podíamos nos beijar sem medo de mais nada. Nada poderia tirá-la de mim, ela também era imortal. _

_Passei minha mão pelo cabelo dela, segurei-o para cima e beijei sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava desabotoar minha camisa de linho rosa bebê. Não por culpa dela, mas por nossa natureza, ela desistiu de tirar botão por botão e rasgou a camisa em duas partes. Eu ri por um momento, até que ela levantou a cabeça para olhar minha face. _

_- Eu ganhei na loteria ao ser escolhida por um marido-vampiro tão gato! – ela falou, em meio a sua tentativa absurda de nos fazer subir para a cama._

_- Bella, você não foi escolhida, você me escolheu. – eu respondi – E Bells..._

_- O que? – ela perguntou._

_- Você pretende estragar realmente a nossa décima - quinta cama? - eu ri. Nós não precisávamos de uma cama, mas era bom para mobilhar a casa._

_- Haha. Não, não quero. __Desculpe... – ela olhou, meio desconcertada. _

_- Já sei! – eu me animei – Venha comigo._

_Peguei-a em meus braços mais uma vez, e caminhei em direção ao closet que Alice construiu para nossa casa. Abri a porta e recostei Bella no chão macio, por causa do carpete. _

_- Brilhante idéia, Ed. _

_- Eu também acho. – respondi. _

_Me deitei por cima dela e a beijei no trecho nu que aparecia em meio a blusa de seda decotada. Ela soltou um suspiro e isso foi o suficiente para me deixar ainda mais louco. Segurei pelo cós da sua calça jeans e arrebentei o botão e o fecho éclair que me atrapalhavam. Com o fecho fora do meu caminho, tirei a calça de Bella e me surpreendi ao descobrir que ela usava uma lingerie preta com detalhes em branco que eu havia comprado para ela na nossa viagem a Londres no começo do ano._

_- Você realmente quer me enlouquecer, não é, Bella? – eu perguntei, não deixando escapar um sorriso de satisfação._

_- Enquanto eu tiver esse poder, não hesitarei em utilizá-lo... – ela respondeu, também deixando transparecer o quanto ela apreciava esse nosso joguinho sujo. E foi nessa hora que eu resolvi fechar a porta do closet e começar a diversão._

_And I know / E eu sei_  
_Slip my coat off / Tire meu casaco_  
_And I'll know it's all wrong / E eu saberei que está tudo errado_  
_She stands outside and holds me / Ela permanece e me abraça_  
_She said, oh please I'm in love / Ela diz, oh, por favor, eu estou apaixonada_  
_I'm in love / Eu estou apaixonada_

_Cause without me__ / Porque sem mim_  
_You've got it all / Você tem tudo_  
_So hold on / Então aguente firme_  
_Without me you got it all / Sem mim você tem tudo_  
_Hold on / Aguente firme_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

No dia seguinte, resolvemos sair como Renesmee e Alice para um piquenique, que a maioria não comeria, é claro. Era óbvio que eu teria que agüentar aquele cachorro-quente do Jacob. Sem contar que, a cada dia, Nessie crescia mais deslumbrante e perfeita; isso significava o tanto mais de tempo que eu tinha que ficar preso na atmosfera amorosa que Jacob havia criado dentro da redoma de vidro que ele construiu em sua mente para abrigar todos os seus sonhos e fantasias com Renesmee. Como eu desejava socar cada pedacinho da cara de buldogue dele.

_Meu amor, o que você está pensando? _Bella me perguntou por entre um pensamento e outro. Durante esses três anos de casados, ela havia se especializado ainda mais no controle da proteção de sua mente, o que significava mais tempo que eu poderia ficar dentro de seus pensamentos, ouvindo todos. A não ser quando brigávamos, aí era a pior parte de todas. Ou ela me culpava por entre suas indagações, ou me deixava num breu qualquer; e eu não sei o que é pior.

- Nada não – eu respondi ainda mergulhado, absorto, em tudo o que Jacob tinha acabado de pensar. E NÃO era legal... Aff! – Vamos indo? – eu perguntei para todos.

- Aham! – respondeu Alice, muito feliz – Eu já sei o lugar perfeito, Ed! – e então ela me mostrou. Bem perto de um lago. Uma árvore que crescia horizontalmente, de maneira a fazer uma cortina de galhos e folhas, tão linda, que seria perfeita para uma foto.

- Pap's, eu posso ir com o Jake? – Renesmee me perguntou. Como eu também odiava a preferência dela de ir nas costas dele do que ir correndo comigo ou Alice ou Bella. Mas acho que isso deve fazer parte do contrato de pai legal, eu deixava.

- Claro, minha filha. Faça o que você quiser... – MENTIRA! Como eu era masoquista. Com a mãe dela, com ela. Onde isso vai parar meu Deus!

- Obrigada, papai. – Ela me disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha e correndo para montar em Jacob. Pelo menos ele era o escravo e ela mandava, pelo menos! Ai, ai. Vida cruel.

Nessie estava prestes a fazer seu quinto aniversário, só que aparentava aproximadamente catorze anos. A cada dia que Renesmee cresce, mas eu enlouqueço com os pensamentos pro futuro de Jacob. O que eu não daria pra ficar fora da mente dele por pelo menos uma semana. Já seria de grande alívio. Bella não se importava de entregar a nossa filha para Jake, mas mesmo assim não gostava quando eu contava o que ele pensava em fazer com a nossa filha dentro de um ano ou dois quando ela aparentasse dezessete e parasse de crescer.

O meu único alívio relacionado ao poder de ver o que se passava na cabeça de Jacob era saber qual era o grau de interação física entre os dois. Ainda bem que ainda não se beijaram. Eu mato esse canalha o dia que acontecer.

_Ed, você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? _Bella perguntou ao ver meus punhos se fecharem uma vez mais. _O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão nervoso?_

Então eu dei um olhar de "a gente conversa quando estivermos sozinho" para ela, ao que ela respondeu: _Ok, ok. Entendi! _ E soltou um dos seus sorrisos estonteantes que eu amava. Eu tinha tanta sorte.

- Então, vamos agora? – Alice perguntou – Se demorarmos mais dez minutos, pegaremos uma chuva no meio do caminho.

- Sim, Alice. Vamos logo. – Eu respondi. – O que eu menos quero hoje é um cheiro de cachorro molhado me seguindo.

- Hey, ta falando de mim? – Jacob perguntou. E eu adorei responder...

- Claro, Jacob. Ta vendo mais algum vira-lata por aqui?

- Papai, não seja maldoso. – Nessie exclamou. – Tudo bem que o Jake cheira muito mal quando está molhado, mas não é culpa dele. – e riu. Como eu a amei ainda mais nesse instante.

- Ed, Jake e Nessie! – gritou Bella, rindo ao mesmo tempo. – Já chega dessa discussão. Cachorro ou não, fedendo ou não, Jacob é parte dessa família. Mesmo que não seja por escolha. – ela riu mais forte, me dando uma olhada de soslaio. – Vamos nos comportar!

- Aham, Bella. – Alice respondeu. – De onde você tirou toda essa força para mandar em todo mundo? – rindo é claro!

Nessa hora todos riram, mais freneticamente do que nunca. E resolvemos então ir para o tal piquenique que metade não ia comer. Era mais um 'get together', essencial para o convívio diário. Depois de uns quarenta minutos correndo, chegamos ao tal lugar que Alice havia previsto. Realmente a visão dela não fazia jus à realidade do local. Era bem mais bonito, bem mais claro. E quando nos demos conta, eu, Alice e Bella, brilhávamos. Assim como Nessie, mas em bem menos intensidade.

_Deus abençoado dos Quileutes, essa é uma visão de Deus! Minha garota... Brilhando! _Cachorro shapeshifter filho-da-mãe...

- Mas você vai levar uma na cara, seu vira-lata medonho... – eu comecei, mas eu senti duas mãos menores me segurarem.

- Não, Edward! – Bella e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Não faça isso, amor. – continuou Bella.

_Malz, sogrinho! Eu não deveria. _Jacob se pronunciou.

- É, vira-lata, não devia mesmo! – eu olhei para ele; culpa até o limite da minha paciência.

- Edward, por favor. Vamos dar uma volta? – Bella me pediu, com um olhar cheio de ternura e apreensão.

- Ok, Bells. Pelo bem do passeio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Corremos até bem perto de um rio, onde um grupo de esquilos bagunçava uma moita. _Bonitinhos, não, amor. Dá uma pena de matar. Ainda em que caçamos anteontem. _Bella pensou, tentando me fazer parar de pensar nas palavras e na imaginação fértil de Jacob.

- Então, você vai ou não me falar o que se passa na sua cabecinha? – ela perguntou, finalmente. – Aliás, na cabecinha do Jacob...

- Bella, eu sei que você vai me chamar de pai-coruja e tal, então... – eu comecei – podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Ed, meu bem, você não pode ter sua filha solteira pra sempre. – Bella falava – Se não fosse o Jake, seria outro. Todo mundo encontra alguém. Veja só você, depois de quase cem anos...

- E eu agradeço todos os dias pela sorte de você ter entrado em minha vida. Mas é a minha filha, Bella...

- É minha também, certo? Ou você a concebeu por brotação espontânea? – ela parecia furiosa agora.

- Eu... Eu não queria que parecesse isso.

- Eu sei, Ed. Também me sinto assim com relação a Nessie. Mas, sendo o Jacob, é preferível.

- Sobre essa parte, eu acredito que você esteja totalmente errada Bella.

- Ah é? Bom, só me ajude a lembrar de uma coisa... – ela pediu – Quando a gente se conheceu, você já gostava de mim, certo?

- Não, Bella. Errado! – eu falei – Eu já te amava, você já era minha vida a partir do momento que eu fui aprisionado pelo seu jeito de ser... e pelo seu sangue, é claro!

- Oh, Edward. Que lindo! – ela falou, com os olhos marejados. – Agora pensa. Você tem a capacidade de entrar na mente dele e ver o quão forte é o sentimento de ter imprimido na nossa filha, não é?

- Ah, Bella. Não me diga que você vai começar a defendê-lo? – eu me enraivei.

- Edward, isso não é possível. – ela exclamou, se levantando da pedra onde sentávamos. – Você está cogitando que se fosse ao contrário, se eu fosse a Nessie e você fosse o Jacob, você não acredita que o nosso amor era pra ser?

- É claro que não! Eu nunca deixaria de te querer, nunca.

- Então o que você quer dizer exatamente?

- É só que... é que é difícil me controlar com os pensamentos do Jacob. E agora ele me chama de... – e a voz dele ainda marretava na minha cabeça. – _sogrinho! _Vira-lata maldito!

- Ed, não se esqueça que a Nessie também gosta dele.

- É, eu só o desculpo por causa dela. – cachorro irritante.

Nessa hora, Bella veio na minha direção e olhou nos meus olhos. _Tente se controlar, pela Nessie! _Ela pensou.

- Vou tentar... – era tudo o que eu poderia dizer.

Ela me olhou com aquele olhar de compaixão tão forte. Às vezes, parecia que Bella havia adquirido um pouco da generosidade contida no olhar de Esme, apenas por osmose. Ela me abraçou e me beijou na boca, não segurando qualquer vontade implícita em seu corpo. Mais uma vez eu sucumbi ao desejo carnal, mais do que a preocupação de que alguém nos visse. Se Alice visse, ela não diria nada. Jacob, ao contrário, encheria o meu saco até o fim dos tempos, ou até eu mata-lo (o que parecia uma ótima opção olhando desse ponto de vista). Mas se fosse Renesmee, eu não saberia o que fazer.

- Não, Bella. Aqui não. Nessie pode aparecer.

- Mas, Edward...

- Não, nada de Edward. Você quer dar o exemplo a nossa filha?

- Claro... Eu quero ensiná-la a pegar os caras mais gatos na vida dela. – Bella respondeu, se divertindo – Se não der certo com o Jake, é claro!

- Ummm... Então você pensa em não dar certo, Srta. Bella Cullen? – eu ri, admirado do que havia acabado de escapulir da boca de minha esposa. – Grande expectativa, hein?

- Você é um estúpido, Edward. Não sei o que eu vi em você, pra início de conversa... – ela atacou, afastando seu corpo de mim.

- Que tal... – eu resolvi brincar – Dentes pontiagudos, pele impenetrável, charme infinito e... a capacidade de te deixar hiperventilando?

- Edward, tudo isso junto! – ela respondeu, vindo se sentar em meu colo de novo. – E mais a coleção de carros legais que você e sua família tinham. – ela riu outra vez – Mas isso era pra ser segredo até depois do casamento só. Aqui estou eu, contando a verdade para você depois de cinco anos...

- Isabella Cullen, você é mais danadinha do que eu pensava! – e eu não resisti... de novo. A beijei com mais intensidade do que antes, abraçando-a interminavelmente. Com cuidado para não ser descoberto, puxei-a para trás da moita onde os esquilos brincavam um pouco antes e a deitei sobre mim. – Agora você me incitou a fazer algo proibido...

- Mas esse era a intenção. O proibido sempre tem um gosto mais doce... – ela falou, com um ar de menina má e me jogou para debaixo dela, me deixando incapacitado de fazer qualquer movimento. – Edward, te amo agora e sempre.

- Bella, te amo por toda a eternidade. – e com isso nos beijamos mais ardentemente. Ela pegou minha mão e colocou-a em sua coxa. Eu segurei a sua mão que estava em meu cabelo e beijei-a, depositando no beijo todo o meu amor no instante. Levantei um pouco a sua saia e comecei a respirar mais forte. Ela percebeu a minha respiração ofegante e resolveu aumentar a dela também. Agora ela sentia toda a trepidação emocional que eu.

_Edward, eu não quero que esse momento acabe nunca! _Ela pensou.

- Eu também não, meu amor. Eu também não... – respondi. Mas naquele momento, outro pensamento entrou na minha mente.

_Será que o sogrinho está bem? Ele saiu com a Bella, tão desesperado. Espero que ele não descubra que deixamos Alice sozinha, usando como desculpa para conversarmos a iniciativa de procurar por eles. _Era Jacob. Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso. E com um suspiro eu avisei para Bella.

- Jacob e Nessie estão chegando. Se ajeite. – ela me olhou então com um olhar assustado. Ajeitou a roupa e fingiu estar observando os peixes no lago ao lado. O que ela não tinha percebido era um monte de folhas que estavam presos no seu cabelo. Ri daquela cena, mas resolvi ajudá-la e limpar. Se Jacob visse aquilo, eu não agüentaria as brincadeiras e minha filha realmente ficaria viúva antes mesmo de casar.

Argh, Nessie casando... Pensamento funesto!

- Papai! Mamãe! – Nessie gritou assim que nos viu. Ela me abraçou e colocou sua mão em meu pescoço. _Papai, você ainda está bravo com o Jake? _Ela perguntou.

- Não, filha. – eu menti. Claro que ele me irritava constante vinte horas do dia, mas eu não poderia decepcionar minha Nessie desse jeito. Ainda mais depois do que ele pensou antes de nos ver. Ela acha mesmo que eu poderia conviver com ele e deixar tudo barato. Não, senhor! Mesmo que eu fosse considerado o pai-coruja, chato... eu nunca deixaria de ficar estressado com os pensamentos de Jacob 'vira-lata' Black.

- Que bom, papai. Obrigada! – ela me respondeu, dando um sorriso. Como minha filha era bonita. Acho que dava pra eu concordar com a Bella, antes Jacob Black do que algum tipinho que dava em cima da mãe dela como o Mike Newton ou adjacências.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Por incrível que pareça, as coisas conseguiram piorar. Depois do dia do piquenique, Jacob desistiu de pensar coisas sobre a Renesmee perto de mim e agora eu não poderia saber o que estava passando pela cabeça dele sobre a minha filha.

- Mas, Edward – Bella me perguntava, já de madrugada – Não era exatamente isso o que você queria? Todos os pensamentos do Jake longe de você?

- Sim, Bells. Mas eu também me sentia seguro por saber tudo o que ele pretendia fazer ou pensava sobre ela.

- Edward Cullen, você é um mistério... – ela me falou – Mas, pelo menos, um mistério bem bonitinho e atraente... Vamos pra nossa clareira?

- Isabella Cullen, a senhorita esta muito pervertida ultimamente... – eu respondi, assim que ela desprendeu a sua boca da minha.

- Vamos, Ed! – ela me pediu, com os olhinhos brilhantes. – Por favor! Vamos... Eu quero fazer amor com você!

- Ok, mas deixa eu ver se Renesmee está dormindo ou não. – então fui ate o quarto dela, pra ter certeza de que ela estava sã e salva, longe do vira-lata.

Fomos para a clareira correndo, ao chegar lá fizemos amor com paixão e ardores... como sempre. Minha boca na dela, a sua boca na minha... Mãos e pés e pernas e corpos, entrelaçados. Tudo o que se tem direito, e muito mais.

- Edward – ela me perguntou, quando deitávamos, nossos corpos nus na grama, depois do nosso exercício diário. – Será que esse desespero por sexo acaba algum dia?

- Não sei. – eu respondi, sinceramente – mas eu espero que não! – eu ri, e logo depois beijei-a de novo.

Naquela noite, fizemos amor quatro vezes. Seguidas! Algo espetacular, mas eu ainda sentia que não era satisfatório o número. Agora, deitado sem exaustão no chão de gramíneas da clareira, eu começava a pensar uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que fosse me passar pela cabeça. Depois da conversa que eu tive com Bella, eu comecei a pensar realmente no que representava a relação com Nessie para Jacob.

Assim como Bella havia apontado, eu não agüentaria ficar sem a Bella se não tivesse dado certo para nós. Eu a amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, e se eu tivesse que viver sem tê-la conhecido, minha vida com certeza teria bem menos significado. Eu tentava me lembrar da intensidade do amor entre imprinted's dos quileutes. Era óbvio que não existia quase nada igual, a não ser o meu amor por Bella, e olha que estava chegando bem perto.

Talvez fosse ate plausível que a nossa filha amasse um shapeshifter e não um humano ou vampiro. Imagina ela pedir para nós para transformar um namorado humano. Eu seria contra, mesmo que o argumento de Bella fosse forte. Eu nunca mais faria isso de novo. E um namorado vampiro... Seria bem pior. Eu sei, por experiência própria, que é muito difícil se controlar perto de um sangue que 'cante' para você.

- Bella? – eu chamei, olhando para o seu corpo nu, estirado na grama, deslumbrante com o brilho causado pelos primeiros raios da manhã.

- Sim...

- Eu acho que dá pra agüentar o Jake, sabe... – eu desabafei. – Pelo bem da nossa filha. Ele, ao menos, é melhor do que um Mike Newton ou um James da vida.

- Nossa, demorou, hein? – ela soltou, espantada – Mas, de onde veio essa confissão, que eu nem sei?

- Acho que da sua comparação com o nosso amor. Acredito que eu nunca privaria ninguém, principalmente a nossa filha, de sentir tal emoção. É... Difícil... Pra mim. Eu não consigo ouvir os pensamentos do Jake sem me estressar.

- Ed, tente pensar em outra coisa então. – ela agora estava deitava em mim. Sua respiração estável e silenciosa.

- Pode ser em você... – eu respondi – e na nossa noite... da vez. Isso com certeza levaria a minha mente pra bem, bem longe do meu estresse com o vira-lata.

- Tá. Se isso te ajuda a desestressar, devemos repetir o ritmo dessa noite ou aumenta-lo pelo menos em trezentos por cento pra você ficar pianinho, pianinho... – ela se divertiu.

- Falando em pianinho. – eu lembrei – Eu compus uma música nova para você...

- Oh, Edward! Sério? – ela exclamou, toda animada. – Por que diabos você ainda não me mostrou?

- Porque eu não queria que você ouvisse antes que estivesse pronta.

- Mas... se você está compondo, como eu não o ouvi antes? – ela parecia confusa.

- Exato! Para evitar isso, eu estava compondo-a em minha cabeça. – eu respondi, deixando transparecer toda o meu orgulho e animação sobre o assunto – e dessa vez tem até letra junto!

- Oh, my Edward! Você não poderia ser mais perfeito! – ela exclamou, me dando mais um dos milhões de beijos que dividíamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ok, ok. Eu pirei de vez e realmente eu não sei por que eu fiz isso. Resolvi chamar o Jacob para uma conversa franca sobre ele e a Nessie. A Bella, a priori, achou uma idéia mais que perfeita, e como tinha sido ela quem falou isso, eu acreditei. Pobre de mim, o amor realmente se revelou uma armadilha traiçoeira. Eu faria tudo em nome do meu amor por ele, mas eu acredito que não devo mais pensar tanto desse jeito em relação às idéias maravilhosas dela.

- Jacob, será que nós dois poderíamos caminhar um pouco para... – eu falei – conversar?

- Ah, claro, Edward! – graças a Deus ele não me chamou de sogrinho. _Sogrinho! _Ai, que ódio!

- Ok. Te encontro no lago do piquenique em, aproximados... dez minutos? – eu perguntei, mas soando como se fosse uma ordem. Eu não queria dar a entender que ele tinha escolhas.

- Claro, sem atrasos! – ele respondeu, saindo. Fato que ele iria correndo contar para Nessie onde ele estava indo em caso de desaparecimento completo dos ossos do corpo dele.

Eu encontrei com Bella no caminho de saída para a porta da sala. Ela me olhou com seus lindos olhos e me desejou _Boa sorte! _Então eu saí, correndo o mais rápido que eu podia para chegar antes de Jake, mas eu não sabia o porquê da competição já que eu ganhava de qualquer jeito, por ser o pai dela. Cheguei e sentei na mesma arvore horizontal, esperei por mais dois minutos, no máximo, e ele chegou.

- Olá, Jacob! – eu disse – Vejo que não se atrasou.

- Edward. É claro que eu não ia me atrasar. – ele respondeu, com um ar presunçoso. – Acredito que o que você tem a falar comigo diz respeito à Nessie, não é?

- De certa forma, sim, Jake.

- De certa forma? Por quê? – ele perguntou, meio indeciso sobre o que fazer.

- Bom, porque não é só sobre a Renesmee. É mais sobre a nossa relação perante a ela.

- O que você quer dizer, Edward? – ele me perguntou, abismado. Ele realmente não fazia idéia do que eu iria conversar. Ele veio armado para outro tipo de situação. Ele veio armado para uma possível proibição do amor dele e de Renesmee. Idiota. Porque diabos eu faria isso? (Tá, eu faria isso, mas isso não vem ao caso!)

- Assim... – eu comecei – Se você um dia vai namorar, noivar, casar ou qualquer outra coisa com a minha filha, nos teremos que conversar sobre isso e sobre como vai ser esse processo. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu estou perdendo minha filha, de uma certa maneira, em sete anos, e não em vinte e cinco, como deveria ser!

- Ah. É.. – ele falou, meio abalado com a sinceridade de minhas palavras. – Bom, eu realmente imaginava que você se sentiria meio... traído se eu resolvesse tirar sua filha de você, Edward. Vou deixar bem claro: essa NÃO é a minha intenção! Eu não quero fugir com a Nessie por aí assim que ela fizer sete anos.

- Não? – eu perguntei totalmente embasbacado.

- Não, Ed. Você tem que parar de levar meus pensamentos a sério. – ele riu, mas eu não achava nada engraçado. – Na maioria das vezes, tudo o que eu penso sobre ela que tenha um pouco mais de malícia, não é verdade. Eu faço por gostar da sua reação. Eu consigo mentir bem na minha cabeça!

- Seu... – que filho da mãe! Eu não acredito que ele teve a coragem de fazer isso! Respira, Edward. Respira... Um, dois! Se controla! Calminho, calminho...

- Edward, você está bem? – o cachorro estúpido perguntou, depois de ver minha face de revolta. Se eu tivesse sangue, com certeza essa seria a hora que ele ferveria.

- Sim... E não! – eu respondi sinceramente – Eu fico feliz que nada daquilo era intencional com ela... Mas eu estou extremamente irritado, irado e revoltado por você ter me sacaneado desse jeito!

- Sogrinho, se você visse a sua cara quando você fica irritado com alguma brincadeirinha em relação a Nessie como essa de te chamar de sogrinho, você também continuaria! – ele ria, mais do que nunca. _Filho da mãe!_

- Ok, Jacob. Me dê um grande motivo para eu não esquecer completamente da conversa que eu vim ter com você e tentar te matar...

- Você já sabe o motivo: você ainda quer esse tratado de paz! – ele respondeu, francamente. Era verdade. Eu não queria brigar com o Jacob, eu não queria que isso se tornasse mais uma disputa boba entre nos dois. Já bastava a disputa quando era pela Bella.

- É, você tem razão. – eu respondi – Pela primeira vez na vida.

- Você não ia passar essa sem ser sacaneada, né?

- Não, jake, nem em um bilhão de anos! – eu ri.

- Então, quais eram as condições? – ele perguntou, depois de meio minuto de silencio gritante.

- Nada demais. Somente algumas especificidades.

- Como por exemplo?...

- Você só namora com ela a partir do momento que você vier pedir permissão. Vocês vão ter toque de recolher para sair. Tudo o que vocês planejarem, vai ter que ser discutido comigo e com Bella antes, entendido?

- Ok, sogrinho! Tudo beleza! – ele riu.

- E, obs, nunca mais me chame de sogrinho! – eu falei, com raiva – I mean it!

- Ok, ok, sog... – ele parou – Edward!

- Acho bom. Então... eu acho que é isso! – eu falei – estamos conversados?

- Sim, senhor... – ele assentiu – e outra coisa, Ed.

- O que?

- Eu não vejo a hora de beijar a sua filha! – ele soltou.

- Pode começar a correr, seu cachorro imundo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Naquela mesma noite, Bella e eu resolvemos caçar e "desestressar" um pouco. Contei para ela tudo o que havia acontecido na conversa com Jacob e ela ficou bem mais feliz por eu não ter perdido o controle de mim mesmo. Olhando para ela aquela noite, eu estava mais disposto a mostrar a música para ela logo, logo. Ela não havia tocado mais no assunto desde que contei, provavelmente para que ficasse ao meu critério. Ou talvez para que eu ficasse com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre seu silencio. E a segunda opção pareceria bem mais provável.

Decidi então que seria no dia seguinte a grande surpresa. Toda a família faria uma visita a Charlie e depois sairiam para o cinema porque Nessie queria ver um filme novo em cartaz. Um tal de 'Crepúsculo', que eu não sabia do que se tratava. Logo de manhã, falei com Alice que, obviamente, já sabia o que iria acontecer, e ela se encarregou de falar com Carlisle. Então, esperei todos saírem de casa para surpreendê-la. Trouxe o piano da casa de Carlisle para a nossa e esperei-a sentado, preparado para tocar.

Como forma de despistá-la, usei uma desculpa de que precisava conversar com ela sobre a viagem surpresa de Renesmee que estávamos organizando. Falei para ela ir ver Charlie enquanto eu ia até uma agencia de viagem ver possíveis roteiros de viagem para adolescentes normais. Tudo o que eu não faria, pois roteiros de pessoas normais eram nada comparados ao que eu realmente queria dar para Nessie. Mas, isso serviu como uma isca pra minha Bella.

Como esperado, por volta de seis da tarde, Bella estava de volta da casa de Charlie. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a porta de casa, eu já havia começado a tocar a sua nova música. Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara comigo, na nossa sala redecorada com um piano, tocando a sua mais nova canção. No mesmo momento em que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Bella soltou um raio de sol em forma de sorriso. Se ela pudesse chorar, garanto que o teria feito.

" _Even tough I try to speak, / Mesmo que eu tente falar_

_Soundless words won't come out / Palavras não sairam da minha boca_

_Even tough I try to change / Mesmo que eu tente mudar_

_All I really want is to scream so loud / Tudo o que eu quero é gritar bem alto_

_I don't need to know what to do / Eu não preciso saber o que fazer_

_Cause I know it all from the start / Porque você sabe de tudo desde o começo_

_And I don't need to memorise you / Eu não preciso te decorar_

_Cause I already know you by heart! / Porque eu já te conheço de cor_

_You're like an unwritten melody /Você é como uma canção não escrita__  
__That keeps ringing inside my head / Que continua tocando em minha cabeça__  
__You're like a fully-instrumented symphony / Você é como uma sinfonia em todos os instrumentos__  
__That I keep humming lay down on my bed / Que eu continuo cantando em sussurros deitado em minha cama..."_

- Edward, - ela me disse, arrebatada em emoção. Tremendo até a ultima ponta do fio de cabelo dela, ela veio em minha direção – Edward, você é... você é... você não existe!

- Claro que existo, Bella. – eu respondi – Eu não sou uma miragem, mesmo eu sendo um mito da humanidade, eu existo. E você também, meu amor. – ela riu, se deliciando com cada nota da música. _Edward, eu vou te atrapalhar se sentar do seu lado? _ Ela perguntou, por entre os vários pensamentos que ela desejava partilhar comigo. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro, o nosso primeiro beijo, o nosso casamento... a Ilha Esme, que por algum acaso ela demorou bem mais tempo revivendo, até a nossa noite na clareira onde eu havia contado a ela sobre a canção.

- Claro que não, my love! E, eu amei o revival da nossa vida juntos. – eu falei. Nesse momento ela me beijou na bochecha e eu percebi que nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que a nossa relação.

" _Maybe I won't fit in your perfect world / Talvez eu não me encaixe no seu mundo perfeito_

_But I'm glad to only have you in my mind / Mas eu fico feliz de apenas tê-la em minha mente_

_Maybe life is not the way you're told / Talvez a vida não seja tudo o que se é falado_

_But I'm glad to have you sweet and kind! / Mas eu fico feliz de tê-la doce e generosa!_

_Still I'm not supposed to have you here / Mesmo que você, supostamente, não poderia estar aqui_

_My single comfort is to picture you in my dreams / Meu único conforto é te enquadrar em meus sonhos_

_Still I'm not supposed to keep you near / Mesmo que, supostamente, eu não possa te ter por perto_

_My other good relief is to know you'll think of me! / Meu outro grande alívio é saber que você pensará em mim!"_

- Bella, você é a minha trilha sonora! – eu disse, em um suspiro. Eu estava chegando ao final da música e não conseguia parar de prestar atenção na feição de Bella. Agora ela repassava em sua cabeça a nossa primeira dança no prom da escola. Ela estava linda, mesmo machucada por culpa do James. Esse sim foi o primeiro vampiro que eu tive mais satisfação de matar, seguido pela Victoria. Agora ela dedilhava por alguns dos nossos beijos.

"_What can we do to minimise the suffering? / O que podemos fazer para minimizar o sofrimento?_

_I still feel the touch of your lips while kissing… / Eu ainda sinto o toque dos seus lábios ao me beijar_

_Haven't you heard me screaming loud out there? / Você não me ouviu gritando tão alto lá?_

_I still think of us together, everywhere, I swear!... / Eu ainda penso em nós dois juntos, eu prometo!"_

Depois de acabar de cantar, continuei um pouco brincando com a melodia da música até que acabei de beijei Bella, que se sentava ainda do meu lado, passando por memórias mais recentes agora.

- Edward, - ela começou – você... deu algum nome para a música? Pra essa música perfeita?

- Sim. _My bittersweet Melody. _– eu respondi, com um sorriso. – Porque você é a minha melodia, a trilha sonora da minha vida, como já havia te dito antes.

- Oh, Ed! Me beije!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Só pra variar um pouquinho, naquela noite fizemos amor na nossa própria casa. Sem Renesmee para nos preocuparmos, sem pensamentos inescrupulosos de Jacob. Tudo na mais perfeita paz. No dia seguinte nós resolvemos discutir realmente discutir com Bella o que iríamos fazer na viagem com Renesmee, já que o aniversario dela estava chegando. Saímos bem cedo, por volta de sete da manhã. Nem Jacob tinha chegado de La Push para estudar com Nessie ainda. Eles tinham feito um pacto de estudo juntos. Nessie iria ajudar Jacob a estudar para a prova final de "homeschooling".

Desde que Jacob havia resolvido retomar os estudos dele, há um ano e meio atrás, Renesmee começou a motivá-lo e começar a estudar junto com ele. É claro que nesses cinco anos, Nessie sabia muito mais do que qualquer adolescente com 14 anos. Até de mais idade, se duvidar. Eu e Bella educávamos a nossa filha com bases muito sólidas. Ela estudava todas as matérias, algumas outras atividades extracurriculares. E sempre buscava novos desafios, como ensinar ao Jacob os mistérios da matemática.

Pegamos o carro de Bella hoje. Depois desses cinco anos de casamentos, ela tinha que ter se acostumado já à vida, com algumas luxúrias que não lhe eram comuns quando era humana. Principalmente com a parte dos carros luxuosos, das preocupações inexistentes com possível falta de dinheiro (Alice era quase a nossa apólice de seguro nesse assunto) e com a beleza totalmente estonteante que nós, vampiros, exalávamos por aí. Ela até se animava a dirigir a mais de 180 km por hora na sua Ferrari vermelha.

- Edward, você já pensou em algum destino para nossa viagem? – Bella me perguntou, meio de supetão assim que entramos no carro.

- Bom, meu amor, - eu respondi – em algumas. Por quê?

- É que... Se você não se importar, eu tinha uma sugestão...

- Não mesmo, Bells. Qual a sua sugestão?

- Erm... – ela respondeu, parecendo meio receosa da minha reação. – Primeiro eu quero deixar claro que o que eu vou falar não é uma reclamação. Eu estou apenas contando fatos. A nossa 1ª lua-de-mel na Ilha Esme foi perfeita. A nossa segunda e a nossa terceira, eu já achei menos emocionantes. Ai, Deus. Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas... Eu achei a França e a Rússia um pouco... Chatas.

- Amor, não se preocupe em falar que você se decepcionou. – eu disse, parecendo aliviado – Eu não vou ficar achando você uma metida esnobe que não gosta das coisas. – ah, não tive como não soltar essa e não rir depois.

- Claro que não, Ed. Eu não tenho problemas em falar que me decepcionei. Mas como foram as nossas lua-de-mel, eu não tinha certeza em como falar isso.

- Tudo bem, minha querida! Agora continua e me fala: o que se passa na sua cabeça com relação ao aniversário de Renesmee?

- É que... Você sabe que eu sou totalmente adepta a esportes radicais, né?

- Sim... Eu ainda me lembro de você humana pulando de penhascos e andando com vampiros e lobisomens... Mas continua.

- Aham.. – ela ficou meio envergonhada – Aí, eu estava pensando. O que você acha de irmos pra um lugar onde há chances de fazermos um bungee jumping esporadicamente, andar de motocicletas em alta velocidade e uma enorme variedade de novas espécies de alimentos para provarmos?

- Umm... O que você tem em mente?

- Nada mais, nada menos que... – ela deu uma parada fatídica – África do Sul!

Eu parei, meio chocado com a escolha dela, mas achei bem empolgante. Eu já tinha estado na África, mas só de passagem. Com certeza seria um máximo com Bella e Nessie. Sem contar com Jacob e Alice. E Jasper. Talvez Emmett. Ok... a família inteira, talvez. Ter família grande e unida é legal, pelo menos eu gosto de ter muita gente perto. Solidão quase nunca me faz bem.

- Bella... eu...

- Já sei, você odiou a idéia? – ela me perguntou, meio sem graça.

- Na verdade, Bells... Achei fantástica!

- Mesmo, mesmo, Ed?

- Sim! Achei espetacular. Vamos voltar para casa agora mesmo e contar para todos a nossa decisão, aproveitar que Nessie ainda deve estar dormindo.

- Mas, agora? Você não quer dar mais uma olhada em outras possíveis localizações?

- Não, Bella. E num era você quem tinha dado essa idéia maravilhosa? O que houve, desistiu?

- Não, Ed. De jeito algum...

- Então vamos logo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Assim que entramos na casa de novo, Alice estava sentada no sofá como se esperasse para falar alguma coisa. Carlisle e Esme estavam ao seu lado, abraçados e sorrindo como sempre. _Então, tem alguma coisa para nos contar? _Alice perguntou, enfatizando ao me olhar, que ela já sabia de tudo.

- Carlisle, Esme... Alice, é claro! – eu falei – Decidimos o nosso itinerário.

- Sim! Sim! – Alice falou, não escondendo a animação.

- Alice, não precisava estragar a surpresa e contar para Carlisle... – Bella falou, olhando-a com uma cara brava.

- Ela não nos contou, Bella. Ela estava esperando vocês nos contarem. – Esme respondeu.

- Ah, não? – Bella parecia meio envergonhada agora.

- Não se preocupe, B. Eu não estou chateada pela reclamação sem precedentes. – riu Alice.

- Ah... brigada, Alice... – totalmente sem graça.

- Edward... – Carlisle começou a falar agora. – Então, qual é o misterioso destino?

- Bella, você se importa de falar o porque e onde? – eu retruquei, tentando fazer com que a Bella parasse de se culpar pelo dito a Alice, principalmente que a Alice não se importava de fato com aquilo.

- Sim... – ela disse, se recompondo. – Eu estava pensando em trilharmos um caminho menos tradicional, sabe... Algo como aventura-para-toda-a-familia... E eu cheguei a conclusão que o que a gente precisava era: África do Sul!

- ieeeei!!! – Alice gritou, mais feliz do que nunca! – Quando fazemos as malas?

- Bom - eu tentei responder – eu não sei, Alice.

- Edward... Vocês iam nos convidar, certo? – Carlisle perguntou, parecendo desconfortável com a animação repentina da Alice. – Nós não queremos interromper nada que inclua só você, a Bella e Renesmee.

- Carlisle – Bella começou, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa – Nós não só iríamos convidá-los, como também exigimos que vocês vão. Vai ser super divertido para todos nós!

- Obrigada pelo convite, Bella. – Esme falou.

- Não há de que, Esme. Eu amo muito todos vocês. E exijo a companhia de todos.

- E nos também amamos você, Bella. – Agora, Carlisle falava. – Mas, há algo que temos que discutir com vocês. Não é sobre a viagem e é um assunto um pouco complicado.

- Ok! – Bella respondeu.

- É sobre Forks. – Carlisle falou, meio abalado. – Nós vamos ter que nos mudar, e não há muito tempo restante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tudo o que eu observei em Bella foi um turbilhão de emoções. A face dela demonstrou primeiro: surpresa, uma surpresa de incondicional medo. Depois, ela parecia ameaçada, como se a felicidade dela fosse acabar. E, por final, ela parecia entender o que acontecia e porque deveríamos mudar. Mas o que ela mais tinha medo, eu imagino, era das implicações. Charlie, Jacob, casa.

- Alice, - eu disse, me virando para encarar minha irmã. – Quais são as complicações se ficarmos?

- Pessoas pretendem descobri de um jeito não amigável porque nunca parecemos envelhecer, porque nunca trazemos ninguém a nossa casa e porque somos esquisitos para eles. – Então Alice me mostrou uma pequena parte da visão. Era um caos, policia para todo o lado, Charlie aos prantos por ter que prender Bella. Uma confusão, de fato.

- Bella, meu amor. Não há outro jeito. – eu falei, tentando não olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Eu temia a dor que a desilusão dela poderia me causar.

- Se tiver que ser... – ela falou, com uma visão vaga e melancólica. – então, mudaremos.

- Carlisle – eu falei – Queria que você me desse um tempo para conversar com você sobre uma idéia, caso você me permita, é claro.

- Não, Edward. É claro que eu quero idéias. – Carlisle respondeu, ficando com uma aparência um pouco menos triste por causa da minha repentina vontade de conversar com ele. A verdade era que eu tinha algumas idéias muito boas sobre mudar, e elas eram ótimas para todos nós. Claro que havia implicações para todos; algumas maiores, algumas menores. Mas eu realmente esperava que Carlisle me desse uma chance de discutir pelo menos uma delas com o resto da família.

Era obvio que aconteceria um conselho sobre para onde mudarmos na nossa bela mesa de vidro de jantar, na qual não comíamos, somente conversávamos assuntos de família. Eu ainda me lembro bem o dia em que Bella colocou sua mortalidade à voto. "Quero que todos votem já que essa escolha incluirá a vida de todos vocês." Ela disse, um pouco depois de voltarmos de Volterra.

Minha Bella era um caso muito especial de mulher. Madura pra idade dela quando ainda era humana, preocupada, carinhosa, one of a kind. Eu faria tudo por ela, porque ela me alucinava, em cada fibra do meu ser.

As idéias se misturavam feito folhas de arvore em uma tempestade na minha cabeça. Eu queria organizar as minhas idéias logo, falar tudo o que eu tinha que falar com Carlisle. Acho que ele ficaria orgulhoso das minhas surpreendentes idéias. Seria tudo o máximo!

- Então Ed, no meu escritório em uma hora? – ele falou depois de alguns segundos em que ele e Esme conversaram algo que eu não ouvi por estar absorvido pelos meus pensamentos – Acho que você precisa de um momento para organizar seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Carlisle, eu preciso mesmo. – respondi, e virei para Bella – Bells, preciso fica sozinho um instante, você se importa?

- Claro que não, Ed, meu amor. – ela me respondeu com um olhar doce, compreensivo e meigo. E sem trocar mais uma palavra com ninguém, eu me virei em direção a porta e sai de casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Assim que saí de casa, corri pra floresta e comecei a organizar tudo o que eu tinha pensado em menos de dois minutos. O que era inúmeras coisas. Entre elas: idéias, modos de fazer, implicações, complicações, prováveis discussões, prováveis não-aceitações. Pensei em cada um da família, e acreditava que eu poderia ter um ou dois problemas com Rose, e talvez Emmett, já que ele sempre ia atrás dela. Demorei aproximadamente meia-hora para juntar a história toda para Carlisle.

Depois de organizar tudo, corri de volta para a minha casa e encontrei Bella lá, lendo um livro da Jane Austen. Percebi que era Mansfield Park, o mesmo que havia me chamado atenção do seu comportamento há alguns anos atrás.

- Você não cansa desse livro, não é, Bells? – eu perguntei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Não. Eu acho esse livro tão... intrigante! – ela me respondeu, dando um sorriso. – Ele me lembra de você!

- Sei, sei! – respondi, entrando na brincadeira.- Bella, vou tomar um banho para falar com Carlisle.

- Ok... Ei, Edward?!

- O que, amor? – eu perguntei.

- Posso ir com você? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão muito tarada no rosto.

- Pega sua toalha e um patinho de borracha pra se divertir, B.

- Edward, eu não preciso de um patinho de borracha, eu tenho coisas melhores com as quais me divertir.

Só porque não tínhamos mais o que fazer, fizemos amor (de novo) no chuveiro. Era uma rotina prazerosa, afinal. Cuidar de Nessie, nos beijar, sair com a família, tentar não matar Jacob, visitar Charlie de vez em quando, sexo, passeios na clareira, sexo na clareira, passeios pela floresta, sexo na floresta, caçadas, diversões no piano, sexo no piano, tomas banho, fazer mais sexo no banho. Ai, ai.

Era tudo arrasador. Mas não entrando nesse plano conspiratório, eu troquei a minha roupa, depois de meus momentos de diversão, e fui falar com Carlisle. Dessa vez, eu não corri ate a minha antiga casa, eu apenas caminhei. Como um humano caminharia. Acho que eu tava tentando relembrar tudo o que eu havia juntado pra falar com ele, como se eu fosse me esquecer de alguma coisa a qualquer hora.

Entrei na casa e encontrei com Alice sentada na sala, tomando conta de Jacob e Nessie que estavam na cozinha. Ela não se importou de olhar pra mim, e ela provavelmente já sabia o que eu iria falar com Carlisle. _Eu, particularmente, gostei da idéia. Principalmente como você arranjou pro Jacob e a Nessie nesse complô. Mesmo se o Jake não for, foi uma excelente idéia, Ed. _Ela pensou. Sim, ela sabia. Eu olhei de volta, com um olhar que agradecia e ao mesmo tempo pedia um 'boa sorte'.

_Boa sorte, Ed. E, antes que você me pergunte, eu acho que ele vai aceitar, mas eu não posso ter 100% de certeza porque você ainda não contou, o que resulta nele não poder ter tomado uma decisão, certo? Hehe. _Sim, certo, Alice. Eu já sabia dessa parte importante da habilidade de Alice. Ela não poderia saber o que iria acontecer desde que uma decisão tivesse sido tomada. Mas eu não estava mais preocupado agora. Eu real,ente acreditava que todos iriam concordar com a minha idéia. Então eu entrei no escritório de Carlisle, com toda a perseverança do mundo.

- Oh, Edward. Você chegou. E na hora certa! – Carlisle falou. – Achei que, do jeito que você estava nervoso, você iria vir antes.

- Aham. Eu me segurei para não vir antes. – respondi – Alias, Bella me segurou. Não intencionalmente, é claro.

- Sim, sim. Eu ouvi daqui. – ela falou, não deixando escapar um risinho. Me senti mal por isso. – Não precisa se envergonhar, filho, é bom que isso esteja acontecendo, é bom você ter encontrado ela. E eu sei que já te disse isso um milhão de vezes.

- isso realmente não é uma inverdade, pai! – eu ri.

- Mas então. Me diga, qual é a sua idéia. Estou contando com você!

- A minha idéia – eu comecei a dissertar meu discurso feito em menos de uma hora, sobre o próximo passo de nossas vidas. – é...

*****

Contei, então, para meu pai tudo aquilo que eu tinha pensado. Em tópicos para ele não se perder é claro.

Nós iríamos para Cambridge, na Inglaterra. Lá não tem muito sol, igual a Forks. Tudo bem que não era tão perto de Forks, alias, não era nem um pouco perto, mas com um avião, ficava fácil encontrar todos de novo. Continuaríamos a ensinar Nessie em casa, como sempre até ela chegar a sua estabilidade etária em aparência.

Eu, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett, poderíamos estudar em Cambridge, afinal fazia 25 anos desde a ultima vez que tentamos faculdade em vez de Ensino Médio. Quanto a Jacob, ele poderia vir conosco, caso quisesse, entraria em uma universidade também, antes de Nessie, para poder se portar como veterano já que em aparência parecia mais velho que Renesmee. E Nessie entraria na faculdade logo depois que seu crescimento parasse.

Então, para não dar mais motivos pro povo de Forks não nos perseguir, nós faríamos uma viagem extendida com Nessie e iríamos direto para lá. Enquanto nós viajássemos por lugares até Renesmee crescer, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose e Jacob (caso isso fosse possível) iriam na frente para já estabelecer uma vida lá. E quando nos três voltássemos, Renesmee teria virado nossa irmã. Não seria difícil mentir sobre isso.

Quando eu acabei de falar todas essas idéias, Carlisle me olhava com um olhar perplexo. Acho que ele nunca me ouviu falar tanto em tanto tempo. Eu expliquei com minutos cada um dos meus pontos, explanando porque cada tópico era formidavelmente trabalhado. Eu parecia um psicopata do exercito ou de um desses movimentos contra governos. Ele piscou durante um ou dois minutos. E falou:

- Edward, você se superou em maluquice. Mas... eu gostei! Falaremos sobre isso hoje a noite, quando Jacob e Renesmee estiverem dormindo. E, dependendo da decisão do conselho, a gente conta pra eles amanhã.

- Certo, Carlisle. – eu disse, já saindo do escritório. Já faziam duas horas que eu tava lá dentro contando meus surtos para ele.

- Ei, Edward. – ele me chamou – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você!

- Obrigado, Pai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Por volta de dez e meia da noite, Jacob havia ido para casa e Nessie estava dormindo na nossa casa. Eu e Carlisle resolvemos avisar da reunião somente na hora em que ela aconteceria. Nos encarregamos de pedir para cada um dos membros da nossa família nos encontrar para a reunião na mesma mesa de jantar em que a votação de Bella havia acontecido. Nós nunca pensávamos que aquela mesa fosse ser o palco de decisões tão importantes quando a compramos para mobilhar nossa casa de Forks. E agora, ela estava sendo o lugar em que decidiríamos a nossa próxima habitação.

Todos chegaram à mesa antes das onze badaladas do relógio da cozinha. Então, Carlisle deu uma educada tossida para que todos se calassem e ele pudesse começar a discutir assuntos.

- Cara família, - ele começou, enquanto todos os olhos pousavam nele – como vocês todos já devem saber, Alice vê grande desgraça acontecendo caso nos decidamos ficar aqui em Forks. Como ninguém deseja esse problema todo em nossa existência numa cidade ate então pacifica, nós, eu e Edward, começamos a pensar em soluções. Depois de uma conversa, eu soube o que Edward tinha em mente e... gostei! – ele apontou pra mim – Edward, por favor, expresse sua idéia.

Então eu contei a todos o que eu havia contado a Carlisle. Depois de longas duas horas respondendo perguntas e contando cada aspecto do meu plano, ate então, infalível, eu passei a palavra para Carlisle. Ele então pediu um minuto para que todo mundo pensasse em cada detalhe de tudo e escolhesse se concordava ou não concordava com a ida para Cambridge. A primeira a falar foi Rose.

- Carlisle, - ela falou, terminando com o silêncio na sala de jantar – eu posso dizer o que eu acho sobre a idéia do Edward?

- Fique a vontade, Rosalie. – ele respondeu.

- Edward, não vou negar que eu fiquei muito surpresa pela idéia que você teve. Nós nunca mudamos dos Estados Unidos e nunca a nossa família foi tão grande. Acredito que não há maneira melhor de recomeçarmos do que fora do país. Eu estou tremendamente animada com a possibilidade de ir para a Inglaterra, tirando a parte da faculdade, e você sabe por quê.

Para aí! A Rosalie, minha irmã mais complexa, chatinha e contra tudo, havia simplesmente concordado com a minha idéia, assim do nada? Não, isso foi tudo minha imaginação. Oh my, não... não foi minha imaginação. E ela não estava blefando. Eu estava tão nervoso com a rejeição de alguém que eu nem tinha me preocupado em me focar nos pensamentos deles. Eu fiquei la, apático, apenas ouvindo o que a Bella falava comigo. E tudo o que ela falava era: _Eles vão aceitar, relaxe! Sua idéia foi ótima, você pensou em todos. Carlisle esta muito orgulhoso. _

- Então eu acredito – ela continuou – que o meu voto é a favor da mudança. Só que a minha opinião não é univalente. Acho que... é isso. Obrigada, Carlisle.

- Obrigada você pela opinião, Rosalie. Eu concordo com você. – Carlisle falou, sorrindo com o voto positivo de Rose. – Alguém mais tem alguma opinião para dividir conosco?

- Carlisle, - Bella falou – Acho que eu não preciso dizer o quanto eu concordo com Rosalie e com a idéia do Edward, não é?

- Não, Bella, não precisa. Isso já está bem claro em seu olhar.

- Eu também concordo com a Rose, Carlisle. – Emmett disse, concordando com Rosalie, como eu já previa.

- Sim, Emmett, eu sei. Alguém mais?

Dessa vez foi Alice quem falou.

- Carlisle, eu gostaria de ressaltar que, enquanto todos aqui decidiam, eu fui colocada a frente de todas as possibilidades de escolhas de todos. A última que eu tive foi em Cambridge com certeza, e parecia ter sido uma boa escolha. Mas eu não quero que isso mude a opinião de alguém.

- Eu acredito nas suas intenções, Alice. – Carlisle falou. – Agora, só falta saber a escolha de vocês, Jasper e Esme.

- Carlisle, eu concordo com qualquer escolha sua, meu amor. – Esme falou – E acredito que essa é uma opção excelente para a nossa família. Alem do que, não iram ter maiores problemas com os moradores daqui de Forks.

Então a atenção de todos se voltou para Jasper. O problema de Jasper era que ele odiava mudanças, apesar dessa se fazer necessária. Muita insegurança já passou pela cabeça dele. Mas agora ele já sabia o que ele queria.

- Eu... Eu acho que... Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. E eu confio completamente na minha Alice.

Sim! Sim! Todos aceitaram. Eu estava tão feliz nesse momento. _Eu não tinha te dito que você iria conseguir, meu amor. Agora é saber qual vai ser a reação de Nessie e Jacob. _Bella pensou. Sim, agora era saber a reação deles. E essa, pra mim era pior parte.

***

Bem cedinho, eu fui até La Push para poder abordar Jacob assim que ele saísse de casa. Não ia ser fácil conversar com ele sobre a nossa decisão de ir para a Inglaterra. Bella me pediu para conversar com ele, enquanto ela conversava com Renesmee. Porque ela sempre ficava com a parte mais fácil?

Cheguei na casa dele e ele não demorou muito para sair de casa.

- Sogrinho! – ele falou, fechando a porta de casa. _Eu odeio que me chame de sogrinho! _ Eu gritava por dentro. Mas eu realmente não podia discutir com Jacob, ainda mais porque eu iria contar que ele teria que praticamente escolher entre Nessie e Billy. Eu era um péssimo sogro, um péssimo amigo e um destruidor de famílias ou de romances. Dei o crédito para ele me chamar de sogrinho.

- Olá, Jakey! Como você está? – eu respondi, não escondendo simpatia em minha voz.

- Ok.. que que tá pegando? – ele me perguntou. Pois é, eu sou um péssimo mentiroso também. – Você não reclamou pelo sogrinho e me tratou com muita simpatia. Já sei... Você quer que eu me afaste de Renesmee?

- Não, Jacob. Não é isso.

- Então o que é? Você veio me matar?

- Claro que não, Jacob? O que diabos você pensa de mim? ... Tá, não responde.

- Tá.

- Eu vim conversar com você algo muito sério. Algo que você terá que escolher. E eu estou muito triste de ter que te pedir para escolher isso. Mas eu não tenho escolhas.

- Ok, Edward. Desembucha...

- Jacob, nós vamos nos mudar para a Inglaterra. Todos os Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Era provável que Jacob tivesse ficado pelo menos trinta segundos sem respirar depois do que eu havia dito. Tudo o que passava pela cabeça dele eram borrões dos momentos já passados, momentos a passar, escolhas e confusões. Eu acho que devia ter amortecido mais a cabecinha dele. Como eu já sou vampiro por mais de cem anos, eu já havia me acostumado com a parte de desapego. Tirando a Bella, é óbvio. Já que ela é uma parte tão preciosa da minha existência. Mas Jacob, coitado, eu entendia, por incrível que pareça, todo o sentimento de revolta e tristeza dele.

Para inicio de conversa, ele só virou lobisomem por nossa culpa. Ele se apaixonou pela minha mulher vampira e continuou a ter problemas enquanto a nossa situação de casal não tinha sido estabilizada. Depois, ainda por cima, ele imprinted na minha filha, Renesmee. O que mais eu poderia tirar dele? O que mais eu poderia fazer para transformar a vida dele de cabeça para baixo mais uma vez?

Ah, é claro. Algo simples: mudar com toda a minha família para outro continente, há um oceano de distancia de onde ele vivia e mais um pouco. Muito bom, Ed. Agora você se superou.

- Edward, - ele falou, voltando seus olhos preenchidos com lágrimas para mim. Ele estava chorando a exatos dois minutos, ininterruptos. – Você está brincando, certo?

- Não, Jakey. Eu nunca brincaria com algo assim. – e é verdade. Eu nunca, nunca mesmo machucaria alguém desse jeito.

- Mas... Mas.... Mas, por quê? – ele me perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Então eu expliquei tudo o que Alice tinha visto, de onde a minha idéia surgiu, porque dessa forma, como eu havia pensado nele e Nessie, todas as implicações de ficarmos, a votação. Ele parecia cada vez mais confuso e transtornado a cada nova frase que saia da minha boca. Não era minha culpa, mas eu estava com pena do Jacob. Mais pena do que eu jamais pensei que fosse sentir por ele. Ele não queria abandonar o pai, mas ainda assim, não conseguia viver sem Renesmee. E esse lado eu entendia completamente, era como eu me sentia com Bella.

- Billy... ou Nessie. – ele falou, tremendo, a ponto de explodir. – Como você espera que eu algum dia me recupere dessa escolha, seu canalha? Por que você não escolheu um lugar mais perto? Seu doente! – e como se fosse uma granada recém lançada, Jacob explodiu em raiva e se transformou, mais monstruosamente do que eu jamais tinha visto.

Ele veio pra cima de mim, querendo me matar. Eu me esquivei, quase que lento o suficiente para ele quase me pegar.

- Jacob, para com isso! Isso não é você! – eu gritei, tentando me livrar dos golpes repetitivos que ele tentava me dar.

_Você acha que me dar uma vida com a Nessie durante quatro anos e depois tirar é justo, Edward? Você vai morrer! _Ele pensava, furiosamente, uma patada depois da outra. Parecia uma luta de boxe tailandês, só que sem tailandês e sem luvas e completamente infiel aos combates televisivos.

- Jacob! Eu não vou te machucar! Pára com isso! – eu gritei novamente, tentando fazer com que dessa vez ele me ouvisse.

_Não tem mais volta, BloodSucker! Você vai cair... Agora! _Ele pensou, de novo, vindo com toda a sua força para cima de mim. Eu não tinha medo dele me machucar, o que eu me preocupava era como não machuca-lo. E, como se já não bastassem as minhas varias preocupações com ele, algo totalmente inimaginável aconteceu.

- Jake! Papai! Parem de brigar! – Renesmee gritou, chegando correndo com Bella em seu encalce.

- Nessie! Fique longe disso! Bella, leve-a embora! – eu gritei, preocupado demais com a minha filha para perceber a ultima emboscada da pata de Jacob.

Um barulho surdo e eu fui ao chão. Só Deus sabe o que aconteceu.

Eu ouvi um grito, aliás, dois gritos. Uníssonos. Senti uma mão em minha face que me fez tentar levantar.

- Jacob, eu não acredito que você fez isso! – eu ouvia minha mulher gritar. Foi então que eu me dei conta que eu tinha ficado à parte de tudo por um tempo que nem mesmo eu sabia. Não estava desacordado; somente fora do meu corpo. Jacob já havia retornado à sua forma humana, mas eu não tinha vontade de mata-lo. – Edward não te fez nada. – ela continuava a gritar. – Porque você tinha que mata-lo?

Me matar? Então era isso? Eu não estava morto! Ou estava? Será que havia realmente algo como vida após a morte para nos, vampiros? Eu não me dava conta do que tinha ocorrido. Foi ai que eu tentei me mexer.

- O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei, em um suspiro.

- Edward! Papai! – eu ouvi Jacob, Bella e Nessie exclamarem juntos.

Nessie. Minha belíssima e pequena Nessie. Eu mal tinha percebido que ela estava ali, e que ela estava chorando. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, tão forte, que se eu pudesse, eu teria sentido dor. Então eu a abracei de volta, ouvindo todos os seus pensamentos. _Eu estou tão aliviada que papai esta bem. Mas eu não quero culpar o Jake por nada. O que será que ele fez? Eu estou tão confusa. E a mamãe está tão irritada... o que será que vai acontecer. Estou realmente confusa..._

- Renesmee, minha filha, - eu falei, levantando-me do chão onde estava deitado. – não se preocupe com nada. Não há com o que se preocupar. – ela tocou minha bochecha, gentilmente: _Papai, eu estou realmente aliviada! _E depois me abraçou.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Agora tudo o que eu ouço são soluços de Renesmee e frases calmas e controladas de Bella tentando acalmá-la. Já estamos na terceira hora de viagem nesse avião da American Airlines com destino a África do Sul e eu não agüentava mais o sofrimento da minha filha por causa do Jacob. Primeiro que foi escolha dele não ir conosco, segundo que eu odiava ver a Nessie sofrer. Mas, pensando bem, eu sinto um pouco de inveja dela. Eu as vezes sinto falta de poder chorar. Há uns anos atrás eu daria tudo por uma lágrima, não importa o quão piegas isso soe.

- Nessie, minha filha, - Bella falava, com a voz mais baixa possível, já que seria estranho uma adolescente de 18 anos chamar uma com 15 de filha. – Tente dormir, por favor. Eu não quero ver você assim. Tente dormir, por mim.

Dava para perceber que o corpo da Nessie realmente estava pedindo uma noite de sono. Ela estava chorando por aproximadamente 3 dias agora. Desde o incidente com Jacob e eu em La Push, ela não conseguia andar pela casa sem pensar nele. Se ele olhava o lobo de pelúcia na cômoda dela, ela chorava. Se ela ia até a sala e via sua foto criança com ele, ela chorava. Se ela ia até a minha antiga casa e via os imãs da geladeira do Carlisle em forma de coração com o escrito "J&R", ela chorava.

Eu tive que simplesmente tirar todos os objetos que faziam Nessie se lembrar dele e esconder debaixo de uma tábua de madeira na nossa cabana. O que me lembro de quando eu tive que deixar a Bella em Forks sozinha e isso me deixou mal. Porque o amor era uma forma de autocomiseração tão grande? Porque não podia ser tudo velas perfumadas e fogos de artifício? Eu não queria ver a Nessie assim. Aliás, eu não queria ver ninguém do mundo sofrer assim por amor. Mesmo que fosse por Jacob Black...

Quando Renesmee finalmente dormiu, já estávamos entrando na nossa quarta hora de vôo. Estávamos no meio do Atlântico, e direcionados ao Marrocos, de onde pegaríamos o último vôo, com destino à África do Sul. Nessie estava encostada em Bella e, Bella com os olhos fechados, isso me dava a impressão que as duas era anjos colocados na minha vida. Eu podia ver onde os sonhos de Renesmee estavam levando-a. Ela estava numa espécie de universo paralelo onde ninguém era vampiro ou Lobisomem. Onde ela ficava com 15 anos durante um ano, como qualquer pessoa normal.

Comecei a imaginar então se eu realmente deveria ter colocado ela e a mãe dela em tal existência. E pela primeira vez desde que Nessie nasceu e Bella foi transformada, eu senti o peso das minhas decisões me levarem para uma realidade mergulhada em culpa. Será que tinha sido certo eu ter fadado duas almas a serem desesperançosas como eu? Teria alguma saída agora para elas? Como eu pude ser tão estúpido... E então outro pensamento adentrou o meu.

_Edward, eu sei que você esta preocupado e eu imagino que muita coisa esta se passando na sua cabeça, mas por favor, não pense besteira. A Nessie vai ficar ok. _Bella pensou. Eu não podia ter ganho presente maior do que ter Bella como esposa, mas será que a vida que eu escolhi pra ela foi a certa? E se eu nunca tivesse voltado depois daquela vez em que eu fui caçar a Victoria. E se, quando eu achei que a Bella tivesse morrido, eu realmente tivesse sido destruído pelos Volturi. Será que a vida dela hoje em dia seria melhor? Será que seria Bella a estar com o Jacob. Será que a vida dela não seria mais completa e com menos perigos e estresses?

_Edward, não adianta mentir pra mim. Você esta pensando montes de besteira. E eu nem preciso ler sua mente para saber isso. Antes de você me perguntar como eu sei, eu te respondo. Você ergue as sobrancelhas demais e fica com essa covinha linda nas bochechas quando ta encucado com alguma coisa! Eu te amo, Edward! _

Como ela poderia saber tanto de mim. Eu me levantei e fui sentar no assento do lado da poltrona dela e de Renesmee, no corredor. Peguei a sua mão, que estava depositada no seu joelho, e beijei-a.

- Bella, não mais do que eu! – eu disse, me inclinando então para beijar a sua boca, tomando cuidado para não acordar a Nessie. Bella retribui o beijo de uma forma sexy e doce ao mesmo tempo. Me deixando maluco de vontade de "desestressar" com ela. Mas eu não podia, não nessa situação. Separei as nossas bocas e me encaminhei de volta para o meu assento, que era na poltrona atrás delas, onde eu estava sentado com Alice, que tinha feito questão de ir junto conosco, temendo pelo estado de Nessie. Mas Alice não ocupava seu lugar a mais ou menos meia hora, já que ela e Jasper haviam sumido bem lá pelos lados dos banheiros do avião. Eu não a culpava, eu a invejava.

Renesmee continuava no seu sonho paralelo com a realidade. Ela agora andava pela clareira de mãos dadas com Jacob. E eles se beijaram. _Meu Deus, que nojento. Cachorro filho da mãe! _ Mas eles estavam felizes e ela era humana, e ele também era. Mas de repente, agora tudo tinha ficado mais sombrio, e alguém se aproximava deles. Alguém ou alguma criatura, com os olhos vermelhos, brilhantes de desejo por sangue. A criatura era eu, e eu estava coberto de sangue. Atrás de mim havia Bella, também com os olhos vermelhos, famintos. Do outro lado da clareira, apareceu Sam e Leah e Seth, todos em suas formas de lobisomem.

Os dois grupos emboscaram Renesmee e Jacob, não deixando uma brecha para correrem. Então eu e Sam falamos ao mesmo tempo: _Escolham de que lado ficar, ou morram nesse instante. _Renesmee começava a chorar e Jacob se colocava abraçando-a. Eu e Sam fizemos um movimento e Jacob estava no chão, de olhos abertos e todo ensangüentado. Foi nessa hora que todo o avião ouviu um grito ensurdecedor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Desde que Renesmee acordou do seu sonho, ela não falou uma palavra. Estava numa espécie de transe, revisitando memórias e me enlouquecendo pela profundidade da tristeza transpassada em seu olhar. Chegamos na África há dois dias e eu nem sequer ouvi uma frase de Renesmee que não seja "ok", "sim", "não", "talvez" ou apenas uma balançada de cabeça. A única coisa a qual eu tenho acesso para saber se ela esta bem são seus pensamentos. E com essa situação nostálgica dela, os pensamentos se resumem à sonhos e na maioria das vezes, sonhos ruins ou sem sentido.

Resolvi sair com Alice e Jasper para caçar, deixando Bella com Renesmee no hotel. Era manhã, então tínhamos que procurar sombras para movimentarmos sem deixar suspeitas. Maldita hora que eu não lembrei do fator sol na idéia de viagem da Bella. Na varanda do quarto de Alice, tinha uma pequena arvore que iria nos servir como sombra até não ter ninguém a vista, significando que podíamos correr. Descemos por uma escada de emergência e ficamos na sombra. Quando não tinha uma alma viva, nos corremos em direção à savana.

Ao chegar numa parte bem afastada, nos deparamos com vários leões e elefantes enormes. Variedade foi o que não faltou. Emmett iria se divertir, mas ele ficou com Carlisle, Rose e Esme arrumando as coisas para a nossa mudança para a Inglaterra. _Edward! Eu estou vendo Carlisle ligar para você hoje a noite. Para contar as novidades sobre a mudança. _Alice precisou gritar dentro de seus pensamentos para que eu prestasse atenção nela. Meus pensamentos estavam tão focados em Renesmee que eu não conseguia, mas me conectar com o mundo a minha volta. Três antílopes haviam fugido de mim nas ultimas duas horas de caçada.

Seis horas de caçada e de reconhecimento do espaço, um antílope pra mim, dois pra jasper e uma zebra pra Alice, nós voltamos pro hotel. Bella estava vendo TV enquanto Ness dormia em seu colo. Eu dei um beijo nela e então coloquei Renesmee na cama do quarto. Voltei pra sala para aguardar a ligação de Carlisle, já que estava quase na hora dele ligar. Menos de dois minutos depois que eu me sentei no sofá da ante-sala do quarto do hotel, meu celular tocou. Era Carlisle.

- Olá, Carlisle! – eu atendi o telefone. – Como vão todos? – eu perguntei, me encaminhando para a varanda do hotel, pois eu não queria que Bella ouvisse o que eu tinha que falar.

- Bom, ele não deu sinal de vida. – Carlisle respondeu, sabendo a quem eu havia me referido.

- Ah... Ok! Me deixe por dentro desses detalhes. – eu pedi para ele – Já conseguiu nosso visto para a Inglaterra? E uma casa?

- Sim, sim! O visto vai ficar pronto dentro de cinco dias. Quanto a casa, eu consegui três muito boas. Estou enviando para o Blackberry novo de Alice algumas fotos para vocês me ajudarem a escolher. Rose e Em já foram fazer o reconhecimento das redondezas de cada uma delas, enquanto eu e Esme resolvemos nossa situação aqui em Forks. – Carlisle contou-me.

- Boa idéia, pai. – eu falei.

- E, Edward... – ele hesitou um pouco, antes de falar. – Renesmee... Ela está bem?

- No mesmo estado catatônico de antes, mas eu espero que ela melhore logo. – nem sangue ela esta bebendo mais. A única coisa que ela consegue comer é lasanha. E olha que isso ela nunca gostou, só comia por causa do... Você sabe de quem. – eu não queria falar o nome. Não com o risco de Ness ouvir. – Você acha que isso é normal?

- Sim, meu filho. – ele respondeu – Isso é perfeitamente normal. Não lembra de Bella quando você foi para a casa dos Denali?

Meu Deus! Foi ai que eu me toquei. Eu tinha feito Bella sofrer as mesmas coisas. Agora eu entendia mais que perfeitamente porque Charlie havia me enxotado nas primeiras vezes da casa dele.

- Carlisle... eu... – a verdade é que eu não sabia o que falar. Se eu pudesse, eu estaria com náuseas agora.

- Eu sei que eu não deveria citar isso. Me desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem. Mas eu me sinto culpado. – eu respondi. De fato, eu me senti mais culpado. Numa primeira instância eu tinha feito a minha mulher ficar assim. E agora a minha filha. Que tipo de bastardo eu era?

- Edward... – Carlisle falou. E se emudeceu. Eu ouvi um barulho do outro lado da linha, mas eu não consegui captar o que era – Eu tenho que desligar. Charlie e Jacob estão aqui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Durante as próximas cinco horas eu não consegui pensar direito. Eu não contei pra Bella por medo da reação que ela pudesse ter. Resolvi então dar uma volta pelo hotel, já que era noite. Coloquei meus trajes de banho e fui dar um mergulho na piscina para ver se relaxa (Se bem que existiam muitos outros meios ilícitos de relaxamento. A totalidade deles envolvia, em perfeita conjunção: eu, Bella e sem roupa!). Fiquei, durante alguns minutos, submerso, tentando focar minha cabeça em outro assunto. Emergi assim que ouvi vários pensamentos sobre como um humano poderia ficar tanto tempo debaixo d'água. Eu tinha que me lembrar de respirar. Nem que fosse de vez em quando.

Eram duas horas da manhã agora e não havia mais ninguém na piscina. Eu estava boiando, admirando a lua que pairava em cima de mim, quando uma mão muito suave e gentil tocou meu peito nu e molhado.

- Bella – eu falei, percebendo quem era o anjo que estava ao meu lado na piscina. – Você desceu... e Renesmee?

- Não se preocupe, Ed! Alice esta cuidando dela. – ela me sorriu de volta. E isso não me ajudou em nada. Qualquer coisa que tenha sido que eu esqueci, voltaram como uma onda, numa ressaca, para dentro da minha cabeça.

Bella tirou seu vestido, feito com um tecido de algodão levinho, e caiu na piscina de biquíni tomara-que-caia azul. Como eu adorava quando ela se vestia de azul. Ainda mais quando eram peças com pouca quantidade de pano. Ela emergiu, depois de uns três segundos, e tirou os cabelos do rosto. Me enlouqueci com a quantidade de pensamentos que afloraram na minha mente sobre nós dois... "desestressando".

Num impulso, eu agarrei Bella e dei-lhe um beijo molhado na boca. Ela gemeu ao menor toque de nossas línguas. A dela estava fria, com um pouco de gosto de cloro, provavelmente por culpa da piscina. Nossos corpos se contorciam a medida que o beijo ficava mais rápido e mais eloqüente. Ela me beijava de volta com enorme pressão, tentando me deixar sem fôlego. Uns minutos depois, nossas bocas se separaram, temendo que aquilo fosse uma despedida por tempo indeterminado, mas eu estava certo de que eu não ia conseguir ficar mais longe dela.

Saí da piscina, enquanto ela me olhava de uma maneira estranha. _Edward, aonde você vai? _Ela pensou. Então eu me abaixei na borda da piscina, segurei em seus braços e puxei-a para fora, segurando-a em meus braços.

- Você vai ver, Bella. Você vai ver... – eu respondi, pegando as coisas dela com a outra mão e correndo para longe, adentrando a floresta, com toda a pressa que podia.

Lembrei de um lugar, onde tinham umas cavernas, que eu tinha visto na hora em que estávamos caçando. Como fazer barulho e destruição no hotel não era uma boa coisa, nada melhor do que ir para um lugar bem longe e abandonado. A floresta era a melhor resposta. Não que floresta fosse um bom substantivo para nomear esse lugar, mas era o que eu julgava mais parecido. Estávamos numa savana, mas eu preferia chamar de floresta, para me lembrar do parque nacional de Forks e talvez da nossa clareira.

Peguei o vestido de Bella com uma mão e estendi-o no chão da caverna. Deitei-a em cima dele e comecei a beijá-la ainda mais. Ela, entendendo as minhas intenções, começou a tirar a minha sunga. Eu praticamente rasguei seu biquíni, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela havia trazido mais de um. Até porque se ela não tinha trazido, provavelmente Alice o tinha feito. _Achei que fosse demorar mais um dia ate que você fosse finalmente fazer a minha vontade. _Bella pensou.

- É, realmente, eu não consigo me fazer de bandido, já que foi você a meliante que roubou meu coração!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Acho que pela primeira vez o meu egoísmo foi valido. Eu precisava de um momento assim com a Bella antes que tudo mais ruísse a partir do alicerce da nossa reação. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer com Jacob e Charlie lá em Forks, na conversa com Carlisle. Mas eu esperava que tudo corresse bem. Voltamos para o hotel muito felizes, e encontramos uma camareira um pouco irritada na nossa volta ao quarto. Ela falava alguma coisa em algum dialeto africano. Eu suspeitava que fosse algo relacionado a despudor e falta de vergonha na cara dos adolescentes. Mal sabe ela que eu tenho quase 115 anos e Bella tem quase 23. Provavelmente o que ela falou triplicaria no espanto.

Chegamos ao quarto e encontramos um bilhete de Alice na mesinha ao lado da porta.

_Não se preocupe. Renesmee esta dormindo conosco. Vocês merecem uma noite sem preocupações. Carlisle ligou e disse que volta a ligar amanhã. Esta tudo bem. Beijos, A._

Graças a Deus, pelo o que parecia, estava tudo bem. Bella o leu junto comigo e depois se jogou na cama.

- Ai... é tão gostoso se jogar assim na cama. Não que eu precise dela mais, mas... Eu sinto falta. – ela me disse, fechando os olhos enquanto brincava de fazer um anjo, daqueles que se faz na neve, na colcha.

- Eu entendo você, Bella. Mesmo eu estando vampiro por muito mais tempo que a sua própria existência... – eu ri.

- É claro, eu sempre esqueço desse detalhe, vovô! – ele implicou. – Meu Deus, isso vai ter que ficar pra historia. Entrar no Guiness, eu digo! Menininha de 18 anos casa com tataravô de aproximadamente 110! Haha! – ela se divertia.

Bella mal sabia como ela era madura pra sua própria idade. Ela era bem mais do que todas essas menininhas mimadas e idiotas que viviam por ai. Bella tinha um dos maiores corações que eu conhecia.

Passamos a noite inteira conversando e no dia seguinte descobrimos que Renesmee tinha, finalmente, saído um pouco do seu transe. Ela havia dormido bem durante a noite, com a ajuda de Jasper e sua habilidade maravilhosa de mudar os sentimentos das pessoas. Ela estava bem menos apática e ate arriscava um sorrisinho aqui ou ali. As meninas resolveram aproveitar que estava chovendo de manhã e levaram Nessie para um passeio no shopping.

_Ed, eu tenho quase certeza de que Carlisle vai ligar enquanto estivermos no shopping. Então aproveite para perguntar tudo o que tiver que perguntar, ok? _Eu peguei Alice pensando, assim que as três saíram pela porta do nosso quarto. Jasper havia ficado comigo para dar um apoio emocional caso as noticias de Carlisle fossem ruins.

Não deu outra e vinte minutos depois que elas saíram, meu telefone celular tocou.

- Edward? – Carlisle falou – Tá tudo certo?

- Sim, Pai. – eu respondi. – O que aconteceu ai?

E então ele me contou tudo o que havia ocorrido. Tinha sido mais ou menos assim...

"Jacob havia entrado pela porta, com mais raiva do que Carlisle pensara. Ele simplesmente quase destruiu a porta. Sendo que ele estava com Charlie em seu encalço.

- Carlisle, - Charlie praticamente gritou – onde esta Bella?

- Eu não tenho certeza no momento, Charlie. – Carlisle disse, calmamente. – Será que você poderia se acalmar?

- Não adianta! - Charlie falou. - Você não me venha com esse papo de que você não sabe onde Nessie e Bella estão. Eu gosto de você e tenho um respeito enorme pela sua pessoa... Mas esconder minha filha de mim?

- Por favor, Charlie. Se acalme...

- Não ser atreva a pedir para ele se acalmar, Carlisle. Ele tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu. – Jacob gritou, cuspindo as palavras com uma violência terrível.

- Jacob, por favor... – Carlisle continuou em sua paz celestial.

- NÃO, CARLISLE! NÃO!!

- Jacob, se acalma! – dessa vez era Charlie quem falava. – Não adianta. Carlisle, por favor, onde estão Bella e Nessie?

- Elas estão viajando com Edward, Alice e Jasper. Não sei o exato local. – Carlisle respondeu, achando que o melhor era contar parte da verdade.

- E é verdade que eles não voltam mais? – ele perguntou, com os olhos marejados.

- Não sei, Charlie. Creio que voltam sim.

- MENTIROSO! – Jacob gritou. – Você não ve que ele esta mentindo, Charlie?

- Não sei para que ele mentiria Jacob. Ele parece tão confuso quanto eu. – Charlie respondeu.

- É isso o que eles fazem, Charlie. Mentem para nos. Como você pode não desconfiar?!

- Eu não entendo Jacob. – Charlie falou."

Foi ai que Jacob estourou. Charlie olhou e em vez de um homem, havia um lobo ao seu lado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Eu não podia acreditar no que ele havia me contado. Eu surtei no meio do quarto, taquei o telefone longe (sorte minha que não quebrou, pois Jasper o pegou a tempo e mandou Carlisle esperar) e mordi todas as almofadas possíveis. Depois de longos minutos me acalmando, eu ouvi o resto da historia de Carlisle.

"Carlisle fez um gesto quase imperceptível e bateu com toda a gentileza na cabeça de Charlie, apenas para desacorda-lo. Esme, que estava na cabana, ouviu a confusão e foi ao encontro de Carlisle, preocupada. Assim que viu que Charlie estava desacordado e que Jacob estava espumando de raiva.

Num movimento desesperado, Jacob tentou bater em Carlisle.

- Você é louco, Jacob? Você realmente quer que Charlie descubra nossos segredos? – Carlisle perguntou.

Jacob agora estava em movimento ela casa. Correndo, enlouquecendo.

Esme deu uma olhada para Carlisle e nem falou nada, aproveitou que a porta da sala ainda estava aberta, correu ate onde Jacob estava, agarrou-o e arrastou-o para fora da casa. Mesmo ele se debatendo, Esme levou-o ate uma parte mais afastada da casa.

- Você é um menino muito levado, Jacob. – Ela disse, puxando as orelhas de Jacob.

Jacob não pretendia revidar, ele gostava muito de Esme para isso, apesar dela ser uma vampira (se bem que Nessie era meio uma e ela a amava... Jacob era estranho!).

Com muita graciosidade, Esme começou a disciplinar Jacob. Ela o jogava para lá e para cá, falando coisas como quando se da bronca em uma criança. Carlisle se divertiu me contando tudo. Então, quando Jacob não agüentava mais, ele se transformou de volta, ficando realmente vermelho por Esme o ver pelado (Tudo bem, eu me diverti com essa parte. Só não quis demonstrar!). Ele voltou para a casa, se desculpou com Carlisle e depois levou Charlie embora, ainda desacordado, e colocou-o deitado na cama.

Esperou que Charlie acordasse e quando ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido, Jacob respondeu:

- O que aconteceu como, Charlie? Eu vim te chamar pra visitar papai e você dormiu no sofá?

- E essa dor de cabeça? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, - Jacob respondeu, tentando parecer envergonhado. – Foi que eu sem querer te derrubei no caminho, pela escada. Desculpa, eu não tive força o suficiente."

Bom, pelo menos nenhuma reação em cadeia para acabar com tudo. Ri um pouco da situação com Jasper depois que desliguei a ligação com Carlisle. E terminei o assunto a tempo das meninas voltarem.

Depois de colocar Renesmee para dormir, eu e Bella saímos para passear. Um passeio romântico que tanto precisávamos. Ela se vestiu com um vestido tomara-que-caia azul escuro, que tinha uma faixa na cintura que terminava com um laço atrás. Mas as costas eram quase nuas, tirando a faixa com o laço. A pele branca e fria de Bella reluzia com a luz do luar. Ela também usava uma gargantilha prateada, com detalhes em safira, combinando com a sandália de salto alto prateada que Alice tinha comprado para ela no shopping.

Ela arrancava cada um dos suspiros, ela arrastava cada um dos olhares por onde passava. Desde o elevador até o saguão do hotel, desde o curioso olhar do vallet do estacionamento até o olhar embasbacado da recepcionista do resort onde fomos conhecer. Em uma de nossas identidades novas tinha escrito que tínhamos 18 anos, e tinha sido essa a escolhida para viajarmos para a África do Sul, já que precisaríamos ter menos um pouco quando fossemos desempenhar nossos papéis no Reino Unido.

No resort, escolhido por Alice para ser nossa destinação hoje, tinha varias formas de diversão, como: mesas de carteado, sinucas, passeios em balsas, piscinas em quartos particulares, entre outras. Ficamos um pouco de tempo na roleta, com Bella jogando os dados. Como ela nunca tinha tido uma noite de Las Vegas, ela se divertia muito. Passado um tempinho, fomos para a mesa de pôquer. E, é claro que não havia uma alma naquele recinto que ganhasse de mim já que eu via o que cada um tinha na mão. Bella num primeiro momento achava que roubar era errado, mas quando ela começou a ver a cara de espanto de cada um dos jogadores renomados que havia la, perdendo pra um garoto de 18 anos, ela começou a gostar e a se divertir comigo.

Depois de um tempo, fomos andar de balsa. Eu paguei um pouco mais para o cara que trabalhava na balsa me deixar sozinho com Bella. Aliás, um pouco mais, não. Muito mais. Porque ele não era autorizado a fazer isso, mas como ele viu a exasperação em dar um passeio sozinho com Bella e a quantidade de dólares que eu tinha deixado em seu bolso do paletó, ele não pensou duas vezes. Eu tinha acabado de dar o natal de três anos pras crianças dele no meu suborno.

Eu sempre havia sido um exímio navegador. Comecei a levar a balsa, rumo ao mar aberto. Não era perigoso para nós. Éramos vampiros. Então fomos conversando, rindo, nos divertindo mesmo. Quando chegamos a alto-mar, descobrimos que não era um mar revolto que circundava aquele lugar. Estava tudo muito calmo. Nos abraçamos e eu comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar da Bella. Estávamos dançando, bochecha com bochecha, coração com coração. Sentia falta do coração pulsante de Bella, mas me contentava com o de Renesmee para escutar.

Me inclinei para beijar Bella, quando de repente o barco virou e a gente caiu na água. Mesmo não tendo ondas.

- Jacob, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei, me dando conta do que havia mandado a minha noite por água abaixo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Que diabos esse cachorro tava pensado ao via pra cá de surpresa? Tudo bem que foi Carlisle que mandou ele pra cá, pagou pelo avião e tudo (eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com meu pai, acho que ele ta ficando senil!). Mas uma coisa é vir resgatar a princesa encantada, que no caso é minha filha. Uma outra, completamente diferente é cortar com o meu barato e o de Bella na nossa pseudo-noite em Vegas.

- Eu espero que a Nessie fale comigo. – Jacob falou, quando nós já tínhamos conversado sobre como e porque ele tinha vindo. Eu dirigia o carro alugado de Jacob, essa era minha condição. _Eu espero que ela não fale, _eu pensava.

- Jake, como você achou a gente no resort? – Bella perguntou.

- Ah, Bells. O cheiro de vocês, bloodsuckers, é tão inebriante. – ele disse com um desdém na voz. – Foi fácil, na verdade. Na metade do caminho para o tal hotel que Carlisle havia me mandado procurar, eu me perdi no rastro que vocês tinham deixado. Eu senti o cheiro do sogrinho, digo... Edward. E depois senti o único odor de vampiro que consigo inalar, sem reclamar: o seu, Bella.

Oh! Tocante... Que vontade de vomitar, se eu pudesse.

- Ah ta... – Bella respondeu.

- Chegamos, galera! – eu falei. Assim que entramos no estacionamento do hotel. Jacob teve um bom gosto na escolha do carro. Era um Honda Civic. Um dos melhores na faixa de preço baixa que Jacob queria. Eu escolheria algo mais upper class, mas... Eu podia pagar né?

Saímos do carro e o vallet foi guardá-lo. Fizemos check-in de um quarto para Jacob e depois fomos para o nosso quarto, onde encontraríamos Renesmee e descobriríamos o que ela faria. Já no elevador, Jacob estava pensando no que iria falar para Nessie. _Nessie, me desculpa pelo que aconteceu em Forks. Não, não. Nessie, me perdoa, eu não tive intenção... Tá horrível! Er, Nessie, eu te amo. Me desculpa? Agora sim. Ou não?_

Eu não podia negar, ele estava tentando. Mas usar a frase mais importante do mundo, _eu te amo_, era totalmente incabível.

- Jacob, desculpa eu me intrometer, - eu falei, olhando seriamente para Jake. – Eu acho que você não deve se preocupar. Eu realmente acredito que ela vai entender.

_Valeu, Edward! _Jake pensou.

Eu tava muito bonzinho hoje. Mesmo depois de Jacob ter acabado com minha noite romântica com Bella. Saímos do elevador e nos direcionamos para o nosso quarto, o 1106. Havíamos reservado o 1107 para Jake, já que Alice e Jasper estavam no 1105. Antes que pudéssemos abrir a porta, Alice já havia aberto-a.

- Eu tentei ligar para o seu celular assim que o seu destino sumiu, mas ele tava desligado! – ela disse como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Você falou alguma coisa para Renesmee? – eu perguntei.

- Não, não. – ela me disse, olhando depois para Jacob. – Eca! Cheiro de cachorro molhado! Vai tomar banho Jacob, aproveita que a Nessie esta dormindo.

_Ótimo, _ele pensou, _a Nessie está dormindo. Mais tempo para me preparar! _Meu Deus! Será que ele poderia ser mais inseguro! Desisti de falar qualquer coisa.

- Ok. Vou até lá embaixo no carro pegar minhas roupas. – ele falou. _Edward, você pode vir comigo? _Ele pensou.

- Você quer companhia, Jake? – eu perguntei, acatando o pedido dele.

- Oh, sim! – ele respondeu, como quem não queria nada.

Acompanhei-o até a porta do elevador e nos entramos.

- Edward, - ele falou. – Me desculpa por hoje. Você e a Bella e tal.

- Han? Do que você ta falando? – eu perguntei.

- Hoje, no resort. Eu sei que você ficou com raiva de mim. Dava pra ver no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Ah, tá... – eu respondi, vendo a imagem de mim mesmo na mente dele. É. Realmente eu estava revoltado. – Eu entendo.

- Ok. Mas você sabe que eu precisava ver a Nessie.

- Sim. – eu respondi. – E falando nisso. Porque você é tão inseguro? – perguntei, assim que saímos do elevador.

- O que? – ele perguntou, realmente sem idéia do que eu estava falando.

- Você não percebe mesmo, não é? – eu falei. – Jacob, eu odeio ser a pessoa para te dizer isso, mas... – é... Eu vou me arrepender pra sempre desse momento. – Eu já visitei, de certa forma, a mente de Nessie. Ela realmente gosta muito de você. Não há necessidade de se preocupar.

- Edward, - ele disse, meio sem palavras – isso foi a coisa mais legal que eu já ouvi de você.

- É, eu sei! – eu falei, rindo – Mas se você contar que eu fui legal com você para qualquer um, eu te mato!

- Ok! – ele riu também. Então a mente dele virou um dos meus piores pesadelos. Ele imaginou Nessie... Eca!... Beijando-o!

- Credo, Jacob! Se controla, pelo amor de Deus! – eu reclamei.

- Oh... Desculpa, sogrinho. Nada proposital, ok?

- Aham. – eu disse, um pouco enfezado.

Pegamos a mochila dele no carro, ligamos o alarme de novo e subimos em direção ao elevador. Parece que, por enquanto, aquilo era uma trégua.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

No dia seguinte, tudo o que eu prestava atenção era do ponto de vista de Jacob. Ele havia deitado do lado de Renesmee para esperá-la acordar. Nervoso com tudo o que havia acontecido, lembrando da noite de ontem onde subitamente concordamos com uma trégua. Ele observava minha filha com um respeito absurdo. Ele a analisava, mas não ressaltando pontos considerados promíscuos. Todas as curvas de Nessie eram analisadas com um sentimento profundo, quase que de admiração. Enquanto ele acariciava a face dela, ele suspirava internamente e ressaltava cada contorno no qual passava os dedos, carinhosamente.

Depois de alguns minutos ao seu lado, dormindo, Renesmee acordou e olhou para Jacob. Então eu comecei a prestar atenção em mais um pensamento. Era claro que Nessie achava que estava sonhando ainda.

- Boa noite, bela adormecida! – ela havia falado, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Jacob... – ela resmungou, tentando se espreguiçar. – Oh, Deus! Estou sonhando...

- Não, Nessie! – ele riu – Você não esta sonhando, eu realmente vim te encontrar. Viajei até aqui na África. Por você...

- Impossível. – ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça. – Depois de você e papai brigarem, você nunca mais vai querer falar comigo. E ele também nunca mais vai querer você comigo.

- Na verdade, Nessie – ela falou, enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela – Seu pai deixou que eu ficasse aqui no mesmo hotel que você. Inclusive, ele me desculpou e nós firmamos um tipo de trégua!

- Ah ta! – ela disse, fechando os olhos e puxando o edredom de volta ate em cima de sua cabeça – Agora eu tenho certeza de que você é uma alucinação e eu estou, ainda, dormindo.

- Ok, Nessie. Vou te provar de uma vez por todas que você não está sonhando... – ele falou, com um sorriso meio torto no rosto.

E foi assim, por dois pontos de vista diferentes, que eu assisti o primeiro beijo da minha filha.

Eu me controlei demais para não ir lá terminar com o que eles estavam fazendo. Bella, que estava do meu lado, percebeu meu súbito desespero. Ela veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

_O que foi, amor?_

Mas eu não consegui responder, eu estava a ponto de explodir. Pensei em socar a parede, mas eu iria levar o hotel abaixo se usasse força em comparação a minha raiva. Pensei em ir estrangular Jacob, mas isso não seria muito sensato de se fazer desde todas as coisas que aconteceram por causa do meu ciúme de pai. Pensei em ir atrapalhar, mas isso não seria muito sensato de se fazer, partindo do principio de que eu não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo. Então eu descobri como ficar normal de novo.

- Bella, vem comigo!

Puxei Bella pelas mãos e pulei pela janela, não me importando muito em olhar se havia algum mortal la embaixo. Pra minha sorte, não tinha. Sai correndo, carregando Bella nas costas ate que chegássemos nas cavernas da floresta. Lá, não me contive. Rasguei toda a roupa de Bella, que por algum acaso tinha sido um dos vestidos que Alice havia comprado para ela aqui na África do Sul. Isso dava a oportunidade dela comprar outro, caso realmente tivesse gostado. Se bem que Alice nunca deixava a gente usar a mesma roupa mais de uma vez.

Beijei seu corpo quase nu, coberto apenas por uma calcinha de renda branca. Bella gemeu e me olhou com uma cara de fome, vontade de fazer aquilo.

- Ed, - ela disse, em um suspiro – eu te amo... tanto!

- Eu também, Bella. – eu respondi, beijando-a na boca, com o máximo de paixão. – Eu também.

Só voltamos para o hotel na manhã seguinte. E tivemos como recepção olhares desaprovadores de Jasper, risonhos de Alice, encorajadores de Jacob e confusos de Renesmee.

_Desculpa por ontem, _Jacob pensou, _e obrigada pela não-reação de me matar!_

_Por enquanto, _eu pensei, _tente não fazer isso de novo, senão eu mato! _Mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me ouvir...

Pelo menos ele a amava.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Nas três semanas seguintes da nossa estadia na África do Sul, foi praticamente uma variação sobre o mesmo tema. Sair, caçar, conhecer novos lugares, jantares luxuosos onde a maioria não comia, traje de gala. Passamos muito bem pelo nosso papel de adolescentes riquinhos em viagem paga pelo papai. Mais ou menos um mês e uma semana depois que chegamos lá, Carlisle chegou, trazendo consigo Esme, Rose e Emmett. Todos estavam bem animados de encontrar a família em paz, sem nenhuma discussão ou problema. Logo na noite em que chegou, Carlisle me chamou para uma conversa particular. Então resolvi sair com ele em direção a floresta que nos havia servido bem em todas as instancias.

- Meu filho, - ele disse com uma voz que eu já conhecia. – nós precisamos conversar. – Legal! Ele esta usando a voz de "Houston, temos um problema!".

- Oh-ou. – eu exclamei, pensando nas várias possibilidades. – o que houve?

- É o Charlie, meu filho. Eu realmente acho que Bella deveria ter dado tchau para o pai dela antes. Ela esta cada dia mais triste, parece que a cada dia que passa sem ele vê-la, uma parte dele morre junto com esse tempo.

Legal... Era exatamente do jeito que eu passava quando não estava com ela.

- Sim, Carlisle. Eu temia exatamente isso. – eu respondi. – O que você sugere?

- Sugiro – ele disse com uma voz firme – que você a leve para vê-lo, uma ultima vez.

- Mas não é arriscado, pai?

- Sim, é arriscado. Mas ainda é a melhor opção. – ele disse, e levou a mão à testa. – Veja bem, nesses últimos anos, Bella manteve uma relação profunda com ele. Ele conhece Renesmee, ve a neta cada dia maior, não questiona nada. Tudo isso para se manter perto de sua família. O que você acha que ele espera? Ele realmente espera que essa relação perdure. Você não tem noção de como ele estava esses últimos dias em Forks, era desesperador!

- Você acha que eu devo contar pra Bella amanhã? – eu perguntei, um pouco receoso.

- Não, Ed. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – Eu realmente acredito que você deva contar pra ela hoje. E pegue o primeiro vôo para Forks amanhã. O nosso prazo naquela região está chegando ao fim! Precisamos deixar Bella e seu pai se despedirem antes que seja tarde demais para a situação oculta da nossa existência.

- Certo.. – eu disse temeroso. – Você acha que eu devo levar Nessie também?

- Edward, deixa eu te ajudar. Eis o que você vai fazer...

Então Carlisle me explicou uma teoria quase que conspiratória de o que iríamos fazer!

Primeiramente, só iríamos eu, Bella, Jacob e Nessie para Forks. O resto já iria se encaminhar para a Inglaterra para arrumar a nova casa e ajeitar todas as coisas. Pegaríamos o primeiro vôo, nos encaminharíamos direto para a casa de Charlie, contaríamos que estamos de mudança e assim que ele aceitasse, voltaríamos.

Simples, rápido e quase seguro. O único problema: lidar com as possíveis reações de Charlie.

***

Embarcamos no avião e chegamos dentro de poucas horas na península olímpica. Como combinado, fomos direto para a casa de Charlie. Ele ouviu o barulho do carro alugado e colocou o rosto na janela. Logo que viu quem estava chegando, se adiantou para abrir a porta e nos cumprimentar.

- Bella! Nessie! – ele disse, abraçando-as. – E Jacob e Edward também! – ele gritou por cima do ombro delas. Ele parecia super feliz com a visita inesperada.

- Papai! – Bella disse, abraçando-o mais forte que nunca.

- Vovô, que saudades! – Nessie disse, também beijando o avô no rosto.

- Oh, minhas queridas. – ele disse, abraçando-as tão forte quanto elas o abraçavam. – Espera aí! – ele disse, soltando-as. – Você nunca me abraçam tão forte assim.

- Claro que abraçamos, vovô. – Nessie respondeu, parecendo um pouco nervosa. Era claro que ela estava tentando omitir algo para o avô.

- Não, não abraçam. O que esta acontecendo? – ele perguntou, tremendo. – vocês vão embora, não é? É algo relacionado ao 'quanto menos você souber melhor'?

- Papai, não seja infantil. – Bella falou, com um tom de reprovação.

- o que é isso, Bella? – ele falou, revoltado – você nunca me chama de pai, só de Charlie. E agora você me chama de papai? Tem algo errado sim senhor, desembucha Isabella!

_Pois é. Ele ta com a razão agora. _Jacob pensou.

- Charlie, não é nada disso. – Bella disse, tremendo. – nos vamos viajar, sim... Mas n-

- O que você vai falar, Bella? – ele disse, alterando a voz – Você vai viajar, mas não por muito tempo? Não minta pra mim, Bella. Você me deve a verdade.

- Não, Charlie. – ela disse, também alterando a voz. – Eu não te devo nada! Eu tenho 23 anos, não devo nada a você.

- Ah, é? – ele disse, quase cuspindo – E já que a senhora tem seus belos 23 aninhos, porque você me parece a mesma Bella de 18 anos? Cansei desse 'quanto menos você souber melhor'! Pode me falar o que há por trás disso tudo agora!

- Não, pai. – Bella falou, quase chorando. – Não me faça fazer isso! Não mesmo!

- Bella, você me deve isso! Você me deve respostas! Eu sou seu pai!

- Pai, por favor... tudo menos isso!

- Não, Bella! NÃO! Cansei. Ou é isso, ou eu vou esquecer que eu tenho filha... e neta!

Nesse momento, Bella engasgou. Ela parecia que ia vir abaixo. Eu fui abraça-la, com medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Foi você, Edward Cullen! – ele apontou o dedo para mim. – Desde que você apareceu na vida da minha Bella, tudo foi transformado! Eu quero a minha filha de volta. E se eu não posso ter isso, eu vou te matar.

Charlie, então sacou uma arma e apontou pra mim. Renesmee, em um súbito apelo, se jogou em minha frente.

- Não, Renesmee! – quatro vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo. – Não faça isso! – eu disse por ultimo.

- Não, pai. Eu não vou sair!

- Nessie, saia da frente de seu pai agora! – Charlie falou, pausadamente.

- Não, vovô. Não saio.

- Não, Nessie. Desde que seu pai veio com todos os segredos dele para dentro dessa família, ele estragou tudo!

- Vovô, você não vai matá-lo!

- O que, Nessie. Você acha que eu não vou ter coragem de atirar. EU TENHO!

- Não, vovô. Coragem o senhor tem. Mas você não vai consegui-lo.

- Ah é, Nessie? E porque você acha isso? – ele disse, preparando o gatilho para atirar.

- Porque nós somos imortais. Nós somos vampiros!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Foi assim que a minha filha colocou a nossa inteira existência a prova. Charlie ouviu aquelas palavras e ficou parado como uma estatua. Olhando de mim para Bella e para Jacob, esperando que alguém falasse alguma coisa plausível. Olhou mais uma vez para Renesmee e balançou a cabeça. _Não pode ser! _Ele pensou. Então uma variedade de momentos ocorridos passou por sua mente. Desde os telefonemas para Bella na época que ela havia voltado da lua-de-mel e estava com suspeita de uma doença tropical, até a primeira vez que a viu depois da transformação e o conhecimento de sua neta, que crescia absurdamente rápido. Ele estava confuso, isso era perceptível. Mas ele não negava a possibilidade.

Seus olhos pousaram em Jacob, como se ele esperasse que Jake negasse tudo aquilo que ele já tinha quase certeza que não era uma besteira qualquer de Renesmee.

- O quê? Não olha pra mim! – Jacob disse. – Eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Jacob! – Renesmee gritou em desaprovação.

- Que é, Nessie? Você realmente espera que eu me meta nisso? – ele perguntou.

- Calem a boca vocês dois! – Bella falou alterada. – Olhem para Charlie!

Com certeza, se eu não soubesse da verdade, eu poderia dizer que Charlie também havia virado um vampiro. Ele estava branco como mármore, e eu podia ouvir o ritmo do seu coração se desestabilizar. E aquilo significava apenas uma coisa. Antes que eu pudesse me adiantar, Charlie caiu no chão segurando o peito, com cara de dor. Era um AVC, eu havia estudado em minhas várias faculdades de medicina. Ate porque no meu caso, era bem mais fácil de perceber, pela minha capacidade de ouvir o ritmo cardíaco.

Bella, assustada, soltou um grito e foi ao socorro do pai. Logo em seguida, eu me coloquei ajoelhado ao lado de Charlie, que se contorcia em dor.

- Deus, Edward! – Bella gritou desesperada, tentando abraçar o pai dela. – O que vamos fazer?

- Primeiro... Jacob! – eu gritei – Jacob, tire Bella de perto dele!

- O que? – ela perguntou – você enlouqueceu? Eu não vou sair daqui de perto do meu pai!

- É pro bem dele, Bella. Agora, saia daqui! – eu gritei novamente, olhando para Jacob, que a tirou pelos braços, sem resistências. – Eu preciso de Carlisle! Renesmee! – eu gritei por minha filha, que estava prestes a chorar do meu lado, achando que tudo aquilo era culpa dela. – Ligue pro seu avô e conte o que aconteceu. Agora! Já!

Ela discou e me passou o telefone, que em menos de nanosegundos foi atendido.

- Sim, Ed. – Carlisle respondeu.

- É o Charlie, Pai. Ele teve um AVC. Você acha sensato leva-lo para o hospital daqui de Forks, ou seria melhor o de Seattle?

- Eu acredito que o de Forks é sensato, mas depende da situação. Leve-o ao de Seattle o mais rápido possível, pois na falta de equipamentos ele vai ter que ser removido para Seattle e pode ser tarde demais.

- Obrigado, Pai! – e eu desliguei. Segurei Charlie, já inconsciente, em meus braços. – Vou ter que leva-lo para o hospital de Seattle. Peguem o carro e me encontrem lá. Vou correndo.

E assim eu disparei com a maior velocidade que eu podia, chegando a Seattle míseros três minutos depois. Bem perto do hospital, peguei um táxi para fingir ter vindo de automóvel e não andando até o hospital. Charlie deu entrada no CTI e foi encaminhado para uma cirurgia de emergência, mas eu tinha consciência de que tudo ia ficar bem. Precisava ficar bem.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Graças a Deus tudo deu certo na cirurgia. Charlie só precisou fazer uma ponte de safena e tal, coisas normais e fatídicas de humanos. É claro que mesmo eu falando com todo o meu conhecimento de Medicina em Harvard e em Oxford, Bella não acreditou de primeira quando eu disse que ele estava bem. Charlie estava dormindo a quase dois dias, mas isso era normal. Ele tinha acabado de ser transferido pro quarto, quando Bella me chamou pra conversar.

- Edward, - ela me perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos – o que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu... – respondi, um pouco sem palavras – Eu realmente não sei.

- Oh, Deus, Edward! Será que isso será um motivo para os Volturi matarem meu pai? Ou até mesmo perseguir a nossa família?

- Não sei, meu amor. Mas eu desconfio que os Volturi serão problemas ínfimos ao lado do que vai acontecer com a nossa relação com Charlie e o que vai ser dito sobre a nossa existência caso ele resolva contar para todos.

- Não, Edward. Ele nunca faria isso! – ela respondeu, se virando para olhar para baixo, mexendo com os dedos – Além do mais, ele não vai acreditar, vai?

- Eu temo que sim, meu amor. – eu respondi, segurando seu rosto para perto do meu. – Veja bem, eu ouvi os últimos pensamentos de Charlie antes de ele desmaiar. E ele estava achando a possibilidade mais que plausível. Ele revisitou memórias importantes para a afirmação de tal fato.

- Será, Edward! – ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

- Senhor Cullen e Srta. Swan? – um médico perguntou, interrompendo a nossa conversa.

- Sim. – eu e Bella respondemos, uníssonos.

- O senhor Charlie Swan acordou e gostaria de falar com vocês e com a sua irmã e o namorado.

Ok, então Charlie conseguiu uma boa forma de explicar quem Renesmee e Jacob eram.

- Muito obrigado! – eu respondi para o enfermeiro. Bella me olhou com um olhar preocupado, nervoso. – Não se preocupe, Bella! – eu falei, baixo o suficiente para somente nos dois ouvirmos – Vai dar tudo certo.

Entramos no quarto onde Charlie estava e Jacob e Renesmee já estavam ao redor da cama. Olhando para ele.

- Feche a porta, por favor, Edward. – ele disse, com uma voz cansada. Eu obedeci, parecia que ele realmente queria ter uma conversa séria. – Eu gostaria de falar com vocês sobre o que houve.

- Papai... – Bella começou a falar, mas Charlie interrompeu.

- Bella, por favor. Deixe-me acabar... Sobre o que houve... Eu gostaria muito que você soubesse que eu não ligo. - Se pudesse, Bella estaria chorando. Ela soluçou ao ouvir a frase do pai.

- Pai... você sabe mesmo o que você esta fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, Bella. – ele respondeu, tentando alcançar a mão de Bella que estava perto do seu braço. – Não importa em que categoria animal você se encontra agora, você é minha filha e sempre vai ser. – Ela abraçou o pai muito forte, dando um beijo na sua cabeça. – Bella! Bella! Não... Me... Esmague!

- Oh, pai! Desculpa! – ela disse rindo.

Renesmee que estava ao meu lado, me abraçou, com uma aparência quase que chorosa. Jacob olhou para mim e piscou. _Eu imaginava e esperava que tudo desse certo! _Ele pensou.

- Mas agora... – ele falou, tentando levantar um pouco o corpo da cama – Vocês têm que me prometer que irão me contar tudo sobre essa história.

- Pai... – Bella falou, num tom não tão descontraído quanto o dele. – É que é complicado nós contarmos tudo. Existem perigos aos quais o senhor esta exposto agora que sabe da verdade.

- Perigos? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Charlie, perigos. – Dessa vez foi Jacob quem respondeu. – Acredito que quanto menos o senhor souber, melhor. Mas se o senhor quiser saber tudo mesmo sobre isso, eu terei o prazer de contar ao senhor e também terei o prazer de protegê-lo!

- Você também é...- ele perguntou assustado, mas diminuindo a voz na ultima palavra. – vampiro?

- Não, não! Deus que me livre! – ele respondeu, rindo. Olhando para a cara brava que Renesmee estava fazendo no momento. – Eu sou um lobisomem. Ou pelo menos assumo, as vezes, uma forma de lobo!

- Jesus, apaga a luz! – Charlie exclamou. – E eu achei que minha vida estava estranha no vampiro!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Dentro de mais dois dias, Charlie foi liberado para voltar pra casa. É claro que, nesses últimos dias no hospital, nós tivemos que contar um pouquinho sobre toda a nossa vida dupla para ele. Jacob contou dos shapeshifters, eu e Bella contamos sobre os vampiros. Pelo menos tudo estava bem agora, Bella não precisava se preocupar em o que seu pai iria pensar sobre tudo isso. Ela já o sabia agora.

Estávamos ficando na casa de Charlie, já que ficaria um pouco estranho se ficássemos na nossa antiga casa que, enquanto o povo de Forks sabia, tinha sido vendida. Renesmee estava usando o antigo quarto de Bella, enquanto Jacob dormia na sala. Como agora Charlie sabia que nem eu nem Bella dormíamos mais, ele não ficou tão relutante quando dissemos que estava tudo bem ficarmos sem quarto. Na primeira noite que Charlie passou em casa, eu e Bella fomos revisitar a nossa clareira.

- Eu vou sentir falta disso aqui. – eu falei para Bella.

- Como assim, sentir falta? – ela me perguntou – Agora que Charlie sabe, nós podemos ficar.

- Meu amor, - eu falei, em um tom bem calmo – Charlie sabe. Mas o resto de Forks não. Quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar levando a vida aqui, esperando pelo dia da revolta da população?

- Mas Edward... – ela disse, tentando não parecer aflita – é meu pai...

- Sim, Bella. Mas a menos que ele venha com a gente pra Inglaterra, vai ser difícil de nós o vermos com freqüência. Você já sabia disso quando você casou comigo.

- Sim, Ed. Mas naquela época eu nunca pensei em Charlie sabendo a verdade.

- Ok, Bella. Agora ele sabe. Mas me diz no que isso é extremamente diferente? – eu disse, usando a minha voz um pouco mais forte – É até mais perigoso, você sabe disso!

- Exato, meu amor. Esse é mais um motivo para nós ficarmos perto. E se os Volturi vierem?

- Isso é fora de cogitação, meu bem. – eu disse, balançando a minha cabeça. – Se nós estivermos aqui será pior, isso sim atrairá os Volturi. E não é isso que nós queremos.

Eu senti Bella ficando mais triste e preocupada. Era claro que ela iria sentir falta absurdamente do pai, não importa o quanto ela dissesse o contrário. Além das saudades, haveria uma preocupação mórbida agora que ele sabia tudo sobre o nosso universo vampírico. Ele necessitava de proteção, mas não conosco. Isso seria arriscado. Foi quando eu me lembrei da frase de Jacob e tudo fez sentido.

_Acredito que quanto menos o senhor souber, melhor. Mas se o senhor quiser saber tudo mesmo sobre isso, eu terei o prazer de contar ao senhor e também terei o prazer de protegê-lo!_

- É isso, Bella! – eu disse, como se gritasse "eureca!" por cada poro do meu corpo de vampiro. – Preciso resolver uma coisa. Já volto, meu amor!

Fui atrás de Jacob na casa de Charlie. Ele estava dormindo, mas eu nem me importei.

- Acorda, Jacob! – eu sussurrei.

- han? O que? – ele resmungou, assustado. – Po, sogrinho, não se acorda um lobisomem assim não. Ainda mais quando ele está sonhando com o beijo dado na namorada metade vampira dele. – então ele soltou um grande sorriso.

- Toma jeito, Jacob! – eu disse, irritado – Se você tava sonhando com minha filha, graças a Deus eu te acordei!

- Que é que foi? – ele perguntou com muita atitude.

- Primeiro, abaixa a bola, cachorrinho. – eu disse, rindo. – Segundo, preciso que você chame o seu bando para uma conversa. É um pouco sério, no caminho eu te conto.

- Ok! – ele disse, tirando a blusa que estava usando por respeito a Charlie. – Vamos lá pra fora e, por favor, me dê um pouco de privacidade para eu me transformar.

- O que você quiser, lobo mau.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Chegamos a La Push e encontramos Seth, transformado, fazendo a ronda noturna.

_Hey, jakey! _ Ele pensou. _Eu achei que você tivesse ido atrás de Renesmee. _

_Eu fui, Seth! _Jacob respondeu. _Fui e voltamos para cá, para que Bella se despedisse de Charlie. E você nem sabe, ele já sabe tudo sobre nós e sobre os vampiros._

_Meu Deus! Por falar nisso... Olá, Edward!_

Então eu acenei de volta para ele.

- Seth! Você tem como chamar Sam e os outros, é meio importante!

_Vixi! Deve ser sim. Você esta com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Se bem que você não pode comer. Só tomar sangue. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Já volto!_

Enquanto isso, Jacob ria em sua forma canina da piada de Seth.

- Totó, se continuar.. Eu retiro minha permissão para namorar Nessie e esqueceu que ela te ama e te mato, hein? – eu o ameacei.

_Ok, sogrinho. Credo! Que bicho te mordeu? Aliás, não pode né? Você tem a pele mais forte ever! _- um dia eu ainda matava Jacob. – _Relaxa aí._

- ok, Jacob. Eu não vou mais argumentar com idiotas como você.

_Ei! Agora ta ofendendo. _

Eu ri. Me divertia horrores com essas briguinhas. Porque lá no fundo, essas briguinhas eram nada mais nada menos que a nossa maneira de não deixar que a relação se estragasse. Se você for pensar bem, era meio bizarra a nossa situação. Eu amava Bella, que era o sonho de consumo de Jacob, que ficou chupando dedo porque ela casou comigo, e nós tivemos uma filha, que hoje é quem o Jacob ama e que ama o Jacob de volta. Se isso fosse uma série de TV, com certeza ganharia um Emmy como melhor show de drama. Vai entender essas loucuras da vida.

Pouco tempo depois, Seth apareceu com Sam, Leah e o resto do bando, inclusive Embry, Quill e Paul. Todos transformados.

_Olá, Edward! _Sam falou. _O que o traz a La Push?_

- Olá, Sam! – eu respondi. – Eu preciso fazer um pedido para vocês.

_Ah, pra variar, o senhor dentes vem encher os nossos queridos ouvidinhos com seus pedidos. _Quem falou tinha sido Leah. Não era pra menos que Renesmee não gostava dela.

_Leah, seja simpática. _Jacob pensou, no que parecia uma ordem de Alpha. Ela só se mexeu um pouco da posição original.

_Sim, depois dessa interrupção. _Era Sam de novo. _Qual é o pedido Edward?_

- Bom, - eu comecei. – como vocês já devem saber, Charlie já sabe da nossa existência. Tanto a minha quanto a de vocês...

_Sim, dentes, vocês colocaram mais uma pessoa inocente em perigo. _Como essa garota era insuportável. Eu podia afogá-la em um córrego qualquer.

_Leah, é a última vez. _Sam pensou. _Prossiga, Edward._

- Então, eu não sei como Charlie ficaria seguro sozinho na casa dele em Forks. E menos ainda se fosse conosco para a Inglaterra. O meu pedido é... – Mas antes que eu pudesse acabar, ela atacava de novo.

_Nós já entendemos que você quer passar a responsabilidade para nós, vampirinho. _

_CALA A BOCA, PORRA, LEAH! _Jacob, Seth e Sam pensaram juntos. Sam e Jacob com suas entonações Alpha e Seth com sua postura de irmão. Depois dessa, acho que ela não perturbaria mais.

_Nós ajudamos a salvaguardar Charlie em Forks, Edward. _Sam falou. _Ele já nos fez muito e eu, particularmente, gosto muito dele. Não se preocupe com isso. Fazemos a ronda ate Forks também._

- Sim, Sam. Obrigado. – eu falei. – Mas a minha idéia é um pouco diferente. Eu quero que vocês encorajem Charlie a mudar aqui para La Push.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Não preciso nem dizer como o pessoal de La Push ficou feliz com meu pedido, né? Primeiro que era praticamente um troféu de vitória ter o pai da vampira morando em território Quileute. Assim que meu pedido foi aceito, eles partiram para uma conferencia com os anciões, incluindo Billy, que fatidicamente iria complicar um pouco mais a minha vida, principalmente depois que Charlie e Sue começaram a sair juntos. Creio que Billy gostava dela também. Mas se a mãe do lobisomem preferiu o pai da vampira, isso não é problema meu.

Eu ia esperar que a decisão do conselho saísse, então voltei para encontrar Bella. Quase tinha esquecido que pedi para ela me esperar na clareira. Quando eu voltei, ela estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você já voltava, Edward Anthony Cullen? – Ai, Deus! Ela falou o nome inteiro. Dentro desses nossos quase cinco anos de casados, foram poucas as nossas brigas. Todas elas começadas com o chamamento do meu nome inteiro. – Isso foi há quase três horas atrás?

- Meu amor, me desculpa! – então eu me encaminhei para dar um beijo nela, mas ela me deu um safanão. – Bella? Meu amor, me desculpe! – e eu fiz mais uma tentativa de beija-la.

- Nã na ni na não! – ela disse, se levantando. – Nada de desestressar, enquanto você não me contar o que você estava fazendo!

Oh maldade!

Foi aí que eu contei toda a história para Bella, tintim por tintim.

Ao final, ela resolveu me desculpar sobre a minha demora. E pediu desculpas pela incompreensão, mas eu disse que não tinha acontecido nada. Eu era um bom marido. Pelo avançar da hora, eram quase seis da manhã e o Charlie estava prestes a levantar, pois essa era a hora que ele sempre se levantava, desde que o mundo é mundo. Tá... isso foi exagero. Desde que a Bella veio para Forks.

Voltamos para casa para conversar com Charlie, mas ainda precisávamos esperar Jacob, que havia ficado na reunião do conselho. Ele chegou por volta de nove horas da manhã, trazendo Sam e Seth consigo.

- Olá, Sam! Olá, Seth! – Charlie disse, abraçando cada um deles.

- Olá, Charlie! – Sam e Seth responderam. – Então você já sabe do nosso segredo? – dessa vez era Seth quem falava. – Cool!

- Sim, Seth! – Charlie falou, estremecendo um pouco – Mas me digam, porque vocês estão aqui?

- Bem, - quem começou a falar foi Jacob – Eu trouxe um pedido, um comentário e uma surpresa para você. Mas como eu não quero que você escolha a ordem em que você vai tê-los, Charlie, eu mesmo decidi!

- Ok... – Charlie falou, estranhando o comportamento de Jake.

- Assim, como você agora sabe de todos os segredos que poderia saber. Aliás, que NÃO poderia saber... – Sam falou – Você precisa de muita proteção. – Charlie acompanhava a história, mas ele já sabia onde Sam e o resto do bando queria chegar. E apesar disso, ele deixou que eles continuassem. – Se você ficar com Edward e Bella na Europa, vai ser muito perigoso. Se ficar aqui em Forks, longe da nossa proteção também, vai ficar complicado.

- Nosso pedido é... – dessa vez foi a voz de Jacob que se sobressaiu. – Venha morar conosco em La Push.

- Isso é absurdamente fora de cogitação, Jacob! – Charlie respondeu, relutante.

- É, eu imaginei que você iria dizer isso e eu já sei porque. – ele respondeu, confiante. – Por isso eu trouxe a surpresa...

De repente, todos olharam para a porta da casa de Charlie. Lá estava Billy parado, acompanhado de Leah, que o havia trazido do carro. Billy e Charlie se fitaram por um longo momento. Afinal, eles não se falavam a quase 4 anos, mesmo tendo sido amigos desde cedo. Eu pude ver todas as emoções que se passaram por entre os pensamentos dos dois. Irritabilidade, nervoso, afeto, estresse, compreensão. E depois de mais ou menos três minutos se olhando, o primeiro a falar foi Billy.

- Olá, Charlie. – ele disse, sem muita emoção.

- Olá, Billy. – respondeu Charlie, no mesmo tom, sem dualidades.

- Charlie, precisamos conversar. – Billy falou, dando uma entoação típica de coisa importante.

- Sim, precisamos. – Charlie disse e deu a todo mundo um olhar que dizia: "Fora daqui, agora!"

Todos nos saímos, mas ninguém se habilitou a ir mais de 100 metros longe da casa. Com as farpas e faíscas da ultima briga/conversa deles, todos queriam estar perto para evitar que eles supostamente se matassem.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Parece até piegas se eu falar que tudo deu certo no final da conversa de Billy e Charlie, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Deu tudo certo. Eles ficaram amigos de novo, Billy finalmente se convenceu de que Charlie e Sue necessitavam da benção dele e pediu, fervorosamente, para que Charlie fosse morar em La Push. Ele insistiu, fazendo muita pressão mental mesmo. Dizendo tudo o que poderia acontecer se ele ficasse sem proteção, e como isso iria magoar Renesmee e Bella. Eu não poderia ter agradecido mais Billy depois de hoje. Mas eu acho que ele não gostaria de ter a gratidão de um vampiro. Bom, pelo menos não a minha. Talvez a de Bella.

Tudo ficou acertado. Charlie se mudaria (pasmem agora) para a casa dos Clearwater em menos de um mês, por pedidos de Bella, de Billy e de Sue (via telefone). Ele sucumbiu a todos os pedidos, mesmo continuando a acreditar que poderia se cuidar sozinho. Em qualquer outra situação, eu concordaria com ele. Nessa... definitivamente não! O resto dos dias ficou tudo bem. Estávamos ficando com Charlie um pouco mais de tempo, preparando-o para um longo tempo sem a neta e sem a filha. Mas prometemos que iríamos vê-lo em menos de um ano. Tomara que consigamos isso!

Chegado o dia da nossa partida, Charlie estava bem tristinho. Ele abraçava Renesmee mais que o necessário, afinal, na próxima vez que ele encontrar a neta, ela pode estar com a aparência da irmã mais velha da própria filha dele. Arrumamos as malas e esperamos que desse a hora de ir pro aeroporto conversando na sala. Quando, de repente, Jacob entrou na casa. Mas ele só estava previsto para chegar na hora de nos levar para o aeroporto. Ele entrou e quando eu o vi, ele estava com uma expressão muito feliz pra quem ia ver a namorada ir embora, pra um lugar que ficava a um oceano de distancia dele.

- O que foi, Jake? – eu perguntei – Viu a fada verde ou algo assim?

- Não, Edward! – ele respondeu – Eu apenas acabei de comprar a ultima passagem no vôo com destino a Londres, que sai hoje às 15h.

- Mas, esse é o nosso vôo... – Nessie exclamou, sem se dar conta do que tinha acontecido. Ela parou, olhando para o rosto de Jacob, esperando que ele explicasse. Mas antes que ele falasse, ela entendeu. E depois de correr e se jogar nos braços dele, deu um beijo na boca dele. Isso acabou sendo demais pra mim. Mas eu tinha que me acostumar, né?

- Jake, você vai conosco? – Bella perguntou.

- Sim, eu vou! - ele disse, abraçando Renesmee que estava engalfinhada em seu pescoço. - Eu conversei com Billy e agora que ele vai ter a companhia frequente, de novo, de Charlie, ele pode se virar sem mim um pouco. Afinal, eu venho visitar, né? Aliás, nós viemos visitá-los!

- Sim! Sim! Sim! - Renesmee gritou e pulou, super animada com a idéia de jacob ir morar com ela.  
- Jacob, - por fim, eu resolvi me pronunciar. - fico feliz pela sua decisão!

Sério que você fica, sogrinho? Jacob me perguntou em pensamentos.

- Aham, - eu disse respondendo-o - ou você acha que eu prefereria aceitar meus caprichos de pai ao invés da felicidade da minha filha de viver bem perto do cara que ela ama?

E todos os olhos da sala caíram, assustados com o meu comentário, sobre mim!

Que tipo de pai essas pessoas achavam que eu era! Eu era um bom pai... Nem me estressava tanto! Tenta só poder estar dentro da cabeça da sua filha e do namorado dela? Vocês iriam descobrir que eu sou um anjo!

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre como Jacob chegou a decisão dele e infelizmente chegou a hora de nos encaminharmos para o aeroporto. Como Jacob iria conosco, Charlie se prontificou em nos levar para o aeroporto. Aceitamos, apesar de sabermos que ele ia ficar mais triste do que deveria vendo a partida de fato de toda a família dele para outro país. Um país longe de onde ele morava, um país diferente, estranho do que o que ele sempre viveu. Na hora de embarcar, eu e Jacob falamos antes com Charlie e pegamos as bagagens de mão de Bella e Nessie para que elas pudessem falar direito com o avô. Foi uma despedida bem triste, mas por um lado bom, foi melhor que ela tivesse acontecido. Porque seria pior se Charlie não tivesse uma explicação plausível do porque que Bella e Renesmee ( e todo o resto dos Cullen, diga-se de passagem) tinham sumido da cidade.

- Vô, - Renesmee falava, abraçando o avô e chorando muito. – eu te amo! E eu vou sentir muitas, muitas saudades suas. Eu não vejo a hora de te ver de novo.

- Eu também te amo muito, minha Renesmee! – ele a abraçava de volta, também chorando.

Ele soltou Renesmee e procurou por Bella. Com certeza, se Bella ainda fosse capaz de chorar, ela estaria a beira de um ataque. Ela tremia, muito pouco, mas eu conseguia perceber. Ela abraçou o pai e ficou abraçada com ele por mais uns três ou quatro minutos, soluçando.

- Pai, - ela falou. – eu também te amo e vou sentir muitas saudades suas. Mas você sabe por que não podemos ficar. É pra sua própria segurança. E eu não posso deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça.

Sim, Bella... – ele soluçava – Eu entendo. Eu te amo muito, minha filha. Prometa que vai voltar o mais rápido possível!

- Ok, pai. Eu prometo! – ela falou, apertando-o mais forte. Nessa hora, o sistema de som do aeroporto fez a ultima chamada para o nosso vôo. E com mais uns dois abraços, Renesmee e Bella se despediram de Charlie e entraram conosco no portão de embarque.

Entramos no avião da British Airlines e tentamos não pensar no fato de deixarmos Charlie aqui na América. Com meus encantos, como Bella muitas vezes citava enquanto ela era humana, consegui que colocassem Jacob e Nessie juntos, e bem longe de mim e de Bella. Eu precisava de um momento a sós com a minha esposa. Encontramos ele ao irmos para o banheiro do avião. Então eu me lembrei porque tinha ficado com tanta inveja de Alice e Jasper no vôo para a África do Sul.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Nosso vôo fazia uma escala na França para depois seguir para Londres. Por problemas de logística, tivemos que ficar duas horas no aeroporto de Paris. Para passar um pouco do tempo, Bella foi fazer compras com Renesmee no shopping que ficava lá dentro. Eu realmente acreditava que ela estava passando muito tempo com Alice e Rosalie. Bella nunca tinha sido muito fã de fazer compras, ainda mais com todo esse entusiasmo que ela demonstrava ultimamente. Acho que a vida luxuosa que nós vampiros compartilhávamos tinha subido à cabeça dela. Mas eu não reclamava. Cada dia Bella voltava para casa mais bonita, mais arrumada e com mais lingeries, para delírio total das nossas noites!

Enquanto minha mulher e minha filha, que mais pareciam minhas irmãs do que outra coisa, foram se divertir e animar a vida de varias vendedoras parisienses, eu fui até um café, com meu... Argh!... Genro.

- Os senhores desejam alguma coisa? – a garçonete perguntou em francês para nós dois. Sorte minha que eu sabia francês, e uma outra dúzia de línguas aleatórias.

_Edward, você vai ter que me ajudar agora. Eu não falo... essa língua, seja lá qual ela for! _Jacob me pediu via pensamento.

- Sim! – eu respondi, em francês. – Gostaríamos de uma indicação para o prato principal de hoje. – como era de noite, imaginei que Jacob, que comia muito, estivesse com fome.

- Ok! – ela respondeu. _Eu não acredito que eles sejam... não, eu não posso acreditar. Eu me recuso! _A garçonete continuava a pensar. _Eles são tão lindos e gostosos. E o loirinho tem uma aliança. Será que...?_ Bom ela ter notado as alianças, tenho que falar com Bella sobre o que vamos alegar na Inglaterra sobre nós. Depois que a garçonete foi ate a cozinha ver o que teria pro jantar, Jacob veio fala comigo.

- Uau! Você fala essa língua!

- É francês, Jake. – eu falei – Você também pode aprender se quiser. Nessie sabe. Ela provavelmente te ensinaria.

- Umm... Então, o que você falou com a menina?

- Ela perguntou se queríamos alguma coisa. – eu comecei a responder. – E como já está bem de noite, eu perguntei qual a sugestão do chefe pra jantar. Imaginei que você estaria com fome. Errei?

- Claro que não, Ed. Muito obrigada! – ele respondeu. – E o que você pediu?

- Ela ainda vai dizer o que tem. Eu te traduzo e você descobre o que você quer. – eu sorri.

- Poxa, obrigado! Você esta sendo super simpático comigo, Edward. Eu te agradeço. É mais fácil eu conviver com vocês se eu tiver uma relação boa com você. Não quero ser uma pedra no seu sapato mais. Eu não acredito que vou falar isso, mas... eu me acostumei com vocês todos e eu ate gosto bastante de vocês, bloodsuckers. Pronto falei! Mas não use isso contra mim depois! – ele falou, por ultimo. Meu Deus, Jacob sendo tão verdadeiro assim. – E, só para constar, eu entendo como você se sente em relação a mim e a Renesmee. Então eu realmente prometo que não irei ficar ultrapassando o sinal na sua frente, eu imagino como eu me sentiria no seu lugar.

- Tudo bem, Jacob. Obrigado pela franqueza. Eu também gosto de você, por mais difícil que isso seja para você acreditar. E sobre a Nessie, não teria ninguém... – mas o que eu iria dizer foi interrompido pela garçonete com as opções de pratos.

Eu disse o que era cada um deles para Jacob e ele escolheu o mais comum de todos. Carne com uma salada. Com tantas coisas diferentes para se escolher. Mas tudo bem... quem era eu para falar de comida! Eu não comia essa comida. _Gente, meu pior pesadelo se tornou realidade! _ A garçonete pensava. _Ele ta traduzindo as comidas pro outro! Deus, eles são GAYS!_

Oh meu Deus! Ta de brincadeira comigo! Ela acha que nós somos gays? Que louca! Eu olhei com uma cara assustada para ela e ela foi embora buscar o prato de Jacob logo.

- Que, Edward? O que houve? – Jacob me perguntou, com uma expressão engraçada.

- A garçonete... – eu falei.

- O que tem ela, Ed? – Jacob perguntou, pensando em várias opções para meu desesperado olhar.

- Ela acha que nos... – eu não conseguia continuar. – Ela acha que somos... gays! – eu disse no final.

- Hahahaha! – Jacob começou a rir depois de um tempo. – Achei que ela tinha pensado coisas piores!

- Piores que isso, Jacob? – eu perguntei, assustado.

- È, bem piores! – ele disse, sorrindo.

Mudamos de assunto e esperamos que ela voltasse com o prato de Jacob. Quando ele já tinha terminado, a garçonete voltou para saber se queríamos sobremesa. Jacob, pra variar, ainda tava com fome e pediu uma torta de limão. Como conseguia comer tanto! A garçonete voltou com a torta e continuou com seus pensamentos. Ela não poderia ser mais insistente em uma idéia. Jacob estava comendo a torta, quando Bella e Nessie voltaram das compras, cheias de sacolas.

- É, Bella. – eu comecei. – Alice te ensinou diretinho essa parte de ser uma Cullen. – eu falei, apontando para a roupa nova que ela já estava usando. E Renesmee também. Ambas usavam vestidos novos, da Chanel. Que eu percebi pelo símbolo da loja no detalhe da alça de cada um.

- Nessie, você esta linda! – Jacob falou, levantando da mesa, repetindo meus passos, para puxar uma cadeira para que elas se sentassem.

- Obrigada, Jacob. – ela disse sentando.

- Ah, Edward! – Bella me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Eu sei que você gosta!

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava! – eu brinquei com ela, segurando a sua mão, por debaixo da mesa.

Percebendo que tinham novas pessoas na mesa, a garçonete louca voltou.

- Olá! – ela continuou em francês. – Vocês desejam alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada! – Bella e Nessie responderam juntas, e em francês.

_Ah, que lindo! Os meninos gays têm amiguinhas lésbicas. Mas elas são tão parecidas com o loirinho..._

Ah, agora chega! Esperei ela ir embora e comentei com Jacob.

- Jacob, - eu falei baixinho.- Agora a louca acha que as meninas fazem parte do "nosso" grupo cultural! – ele entendeu o tom do "nosso".

- O que, amor? – Bella perguntou.

- nada Bella. Depois eu te explico. – eu respondi.

_Edward, eu tive uma idéia. _Jacob pensou. E me mostrou a idéia dele. É claro que eu não concordava totalmente, mas eu gostava da idéia. Assim que Jacob acabou a torta, ela veio pegar o prato e perguntar, de novo, se queríamos mais alguma coisa. Eu pedi a conta e assim que ela fez movimentos como se fosse embora, eu coloquei o plano de Jacob em ação. Esperei que ela estivesse olhando diretamente para mim e, simplesmente, agarrei Bella num dos mais ardentes beijos públicos que tínhamos dado. Ao mesmo tempo em que, pra minha infelicidade, Jacob fazia o mesmo em Renesmee. Ainda bem que eu estava ocupado demais para surtar com o que estava acontecendo. E a garçonete nunca mais teve coragem de pensar aquilo de novo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Chegamos à Londres e tinha aquela recepção para nós no aeroporto. Carlisle e Esme, radiantes de felicidades por estarmos de volta. Alice e Jasper, totalmente abraçados, com todo aquele amor deles para dar, também estavam mega felizes. Emmett também parecia bem animado, abraçando Rosalie por trás. Só Rosalie não estava com uma cara boa. Na verdade, ela vestia uma feição de poucos amigos.

_Não liga pra Rose não, Ed. Ela ta assim desde que o futuro de vocês desapareceu ontem de tarde por causa de Jacob! _Alice pensou. É, agora eu entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Que bom que vocês estão todos bem! – Esme disse, abraçando Nessie.

- Ah, vovó! Eu também estou tão feliz de estarmos todos juntos! – ela respondeu. Então ela se virou para Rosalie. – Tia Rose, você não esta feliz que eu estou de volta? – Nesse perguntou. Essa minha filha sabia ser convincente.

- Claro que eu estou, meu amor! – Rosalie respondeu, abraçando-a. – Eu só não concordo muito com sua escolha amorosa, e você sabe disso. – Rose pontuou essas últimas três palavras, olhando com raiva para Jacob.

- Calma, blondie! – ele disse. – Eu não vou ficar perto de você, de qualquer jeito!

- Agora, parem, vocês dois! - Carlisle disse. – Vamos nos tratar como a família civilizada que nós somos! – nessa hora, Emmett não pode deixar de dar sua risadinha sarcástica.

- Emmett... – eu falei, dando um tom de desaprovação.

- O que? – ele respondeu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Eu tô certo e você sabe disso!

Todos nós rimos e nos encaminhamos pros carros. Alice havia trazido o meu Volvo e Carlisle seu BMW. Emmett e Rose estavam indo no M3 dela. Todos nós entramos em nossos respectivos carros. Eu, Bella, Jacob e Nessie no Volvo. Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Jasper no de Carlisle. E Emmett e Rose no M3.

Entramos numa rua bem legalzinha, e meu telefone tocou. Era Carlisle. Ele queria dizer que essa era a nossa nova rua. Ah, eu gostei tanto! Era uma rua com várias casinhas brancas e praticamente iguais. Então a rua começou a subir, como se fosse uma espécie de ladeira. A rua subia e subia. Acho que já estávamos subindo há uns dez minutos e não havia mais casas no caminho, só uma floresta bem densa e fria. Subimos por mais dez minutos e continuamos na mesma rua, só que ela não subia mais. Estava até meio deserta, sem nenhuma evidencia de ter gente morando por ali.

Dirigi por mais uns cinco minutos e então eu vi uma das construções mais maravilhosas que poderiam existir. Estacionamos o carro numa garagem construída na frente da propriedade. A garagem parecia saída de um filme desses de romance antigo. Era toda ornamentada com flores rosas e era alta. Bella ficou encantada, dava para ver pelo brilho nos seus olhos. Fomos em direção a casa, mas antes Carlisle nos puxou para o lado contrário da garagem. Era como se fosse um jardim, enorme, todo florido e bem cuidado. Realmente parecia a casa dos sonhos da Barbie.

Finalmente agora iríamos ver a casa, que de fora parecia uma mansão medieval. A fachada era toda de tijolinhos que pareciam de uma construção antiga. Eu estava de mãos dadas com Bella e Jacob e Nessie estavam bem atrás de mim. Pela mente de Jacob, eu vi que ele a pegou e deu um beijo nela. Argh, eu não queria discutir, mas ele tinha que fazer isso? Ok. Controle-se, Edward. Carlisle veio com a chave e abriu a nossa casa.

- Meu Deus, pai... Isso parece um castelo! Eu me sinto uma super princesa medieval! - Renesmee exclamou, olhando para a nossa nova casa. Realmente era deslumbrante!

- Minha linda! Você É a minha princesa medieval... do lago ness, é claro! - Jacob riu dando outro beijo super molhado e estalado na minha filha. Acho que não vou mais agüentar... ele ta me irritando! Depois de todas as nossas conversas, ainda mais a do aeroporto, ele continuava a fazer algo que me deixava com raiva dele.

- Jacob, você pode parar de fazer isso com a minha filha enquanto eu tiver perto?- eu pedi.

- Porque papai? – Renesmee perguntou. – Você sabe o quanto eu amo o Jacob.

- Sim, Nessie, eu sei. Mas eu sou bem conservador, não quero essas coisas. Não antes do... de... vocês sabem!

- É verdade, Ness, minha filha. – Bella falou. – Seu pai é o mais conservador!

- Ei! – eu falei, imaginando do que Bella estava falando. – Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer pelos meus ideais e dogmas, ok?

- Eu sei, meu bem! – Bella respondeu, rindo, me dando um abraço. – E eu fico feliz do seu momento de abandonar seus dogmas. De outra forma, Renesmee não existiria!

- Eca, mãe! – Renesmee exclamou. – Eu não preciso saber dessas coisas! – Todos riram.

- Ok, Nessie. – Emmett começou a falar. – Depois o titio Emmett, conta tudinho o que você precisa!

- Emmett, nem pense! – Rosalie falou. Segurando o braço dele mais forte.

- Ok, Edward. – Jacob falou. – Vamos brincar de acordo com as suas regras. – ele deu uma parada dramática, ajoelhou aos pés de Renesmee, olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Nessie, com todo o respeito e admiração que eu tenho por você, eu agora, diante do seu pai, te pergunto: você quer namorar comigo?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Ok. Meu mundo tinha virado completamente de cabeça para baixo. Minha filhinha, tão fofa, tão meiga, delicada, meu bebê... Tinha começado a namorar, sério, com o cachorro do Jacob. Eu dei minha benção, de fato, mas eu não conseguia engolir esse sapo. Ou melhor, cão. Bella ficou estática, ela achou lindo o pedido de Jacob. Será que ela tinha esquecido que quando eu a pedi em casamento ela odiou e não quis casar comigo logo de cara? Que horrível da parte dela.

Na semana que se sucedeu a nossa chegada a Inglaterra, fizemos reconhecimento da área, passeamos um pouco e descobrimos um pouco mais desse universo novo que Londres e seus arredores representavam para nós. No aniversario de uma semana da nossa chegada, Alice levou Renesmee para as compras no centro de Londres e, Rose e Esme foram junto com elas. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper e Jake foram tentar comprar equipamentos para montar um campo de baseball. E, para deleite geral da nação, _ou pelo menos para mim e para Bella_, a casa estava vazia para fazermos um pouco mais da nossa atividade favorita!

Para variar só um pouco a nossa área de atuação, fomos para a floresta densa perto de casa. Estava claro lá fora da floresta, mas aqui dentro, tudo me remetia a uma noite clara e maravilhosa. Corremos para bem longe da propriedade, onde havia um córrego e uma paisagem apaixonante. Assim como a Bella. Eu a abracei e nós deitamos na relva, verdinha, que existia ali. Eu resolvi não estragar mais uma roupa de Bella e fui desamarrando as costas do seu vestido devagarzinho, beijando seu pescoço, enquanto o fazia. Ela estava com um vestido branco, desses bem simples, mas era todo entrelaçado atrás. E eu já estava na metade quando Bella abriu minha calça e colocou a mão dentro dela. Eu a beijei mais intensamente e ela gemeu. E eu continuei beijando-a e ela continuou gemendo. De repente, eu ouvi um gemido. Mas não era de Bella e parecia um gemido de dor.

Bella rapidamente se levantou e recolocou o seu vestido, enquanto eu fechava a calça que ela tinha acabado de abrir. _Edward, o que você acha que foi isso? _Bella pensou. Eu a olhei com duvida e ela entendeu que era melhor que eu não falasse. Aliás, que nenhum de nós falasse. O gemido tinha vindo de algum lugar perto de nós, ao sul. Eu segurei Bella e ficamos olhando para os lados, quando se ouviu um novo lamento. Era realmente um lamento de dor, mas não uma simples dor, dessas que passam logo. Em toda a minha vida eu ouvia falar desse tipo de dor. Essa era a dor de um vampiro sedento, com fome. Puxei Bella pelo braço e pedi que ela me acompanhasse, por meio de gestos. Ela caminhou junto a mim e nós finalmente encontramos a fonte dos gemidos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Se não fosse a situação deplorável em que se encontrava, justamente pela fome, poderia-se dizer que ela era uma das criaturas mais bonitas que eu tinha visto em toda a minha existência. Dona de longos cabelos encaracolados e castanho-escuros, sua pele mais branca e transparente do que qualquer outro vampiro visto por esses olhos, essa mulher com certeza seria digna de disputar um concurso de beleza cm Rosalie, podendo, inclusive, desfrutar de um possível voto de Emmett. Logo que nos aproximamos, ela parecia saber que nós também éramos como ela.

A mulher, assim como nós, não passava por mais de dezenove anos caso perguntássemos a alguém quantos anos ela deveria ter. Ela estava aos pés de uma árvore, de aparência milenar, acorrentada pelo que me parecia ser o único metal que não podíamos quebrar. Era uma liga de aço e ouro, descoberta pelos Volturi, por volta de 1750, auge da revolução industrial, usada por um longo tempo para prender vampiros que mereciam. Eu só não imaginava o que essa menina teria feito para merecer ser trancada em tais correntes. Seria ela uma fugitiva dos Volturi? Tentei ler seus pensamentos. Deixei Bella mais para trás e cheguei perto dela, sozinho.

Ela estava pensando em várias das noites que ela ficou ali sozinha e com sede. E que todos os animais que chegavam perto fugiam e ela ao conseguia se alimentar. Eu fui ver como a corrente estava fechada e descobri que, bem perto do cadeado, tinha uma chavinha dourada. Encostei na menina para poder dar um suporte para seu corpo e aconteceu algo muito estranho. Tudo o que eu ouvia e via no pensamento dela, começou a fazer eco dentro de mim, com um Deja Vu maluco. Ela me olhou assustada e falou:

- Você esta tentando ler os meus pensamentos? – a voz dela era linda, suave. Apesar de estar muito fraca.

Eu a soltei e fiquei perplexo com tudo aquilo. Eu a toquei e o que ela pensava passou pela minha cabeça e pela dela. Nada poderia ser mais estranho que isso. A não ser se ela lesse os meus pensamentos e eu não lesse os dela. Bella se aproximou de mim depois que a tal menina falou.

- Oi, meu nome é Bella. – ela se apresentou. – Você está bem? – Ela ficou parada, olhando de mim para Bella, perplexa.

- Eu... Eu estou mal.... – ela disse, se movimentando. _Eles podiam me tirar daqui e depois perguntar como eu estou né? _Ela pensou, um pouco irritada. Eu peguei a chave e fui abrir o cadeado enquanto ela olhava para Bella e respondia. – Mas, agora ele já esta me tirando daqui. Meu nome é Marine Sophie Lewis. – e quando eu consegui tirá-la, ela caiu em cima de mim. E eu pude ver tudo o que ela tava pensando, assim como ela pode ver o que eu pensava também. Eu realmente queria saber qual era a dela...

Ela olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, como se tivesse descoberto algo que não devia. E nós nos soltamos. Ela tentou se levantar, mas como conseqüência de sua fraqueza, caiu de novo. Dessa vez foi Bella que a segurou. E então, quando eu tentei ouvir o que ela pensava agora, tudo parecia uma caixa oca, sem som algum.

- Obrigada, Bella. – ela disse, olhando para Bella. – E vocês são vampiros também. Que bom encontra-los.

- Sim, é ótimo, Marine. – Bella respondeu dando um sorriso. – Mas porque você estava acorrentada?

- É... uma longa história... Eu... – e então ela caiu de novo no chão.

- Marine! – eu gritei, segurando-a. – Você precisa de sangue. Bella, procure um animal para ela se alimentar. Ela não se alimenta há meses. – Eu sabia disso porque ela acabava de me mostrar. Acho que ela percebeu o que nós dois poderíamos fazer. Bella confirmou com a cabeça e foi logo caçar.

Eu a coloquei no chão e ela me fitou por alguns segundos antes de pronunciar qualquer coisa. Mas neste mesmo tempo, ela passou algumas cenas que ela tinha visto na minha cabeça, inclusive a frustrada tentativa de uma transa com a Bella, que ela atrapalhou.

- Desculpa por isso... – ela disse. – Vocês são companheiros?

- Ah, ok. – eu respondi. – Na verdade, nós somos casados.

- Ah, sim... – ela disse, olhando para baixo. – Você tem uma aparência tão jovem e já é casado. Que desperdício!

- Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo? – eu disse, querendo cortar o assunto.

- Ah, o que? O negocio de desfrutar do seu poder? – eu não sabia onde ela queria chegar. – Aquilo é algo que eu faço normalmente. Sou um tipo único de vampira com habilidades especiais. Eu sou uma mímica de poderes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Não deu muito tempo de eu perguntar para ela o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, já que Bella voltou extremamente rápido com sua caça. Ela logo que chegou, sentou ao lado de Marine e entregou-lhe a doninha recém morta em suas mãos. Marine sugou o sangue daquela pobre criatura de uma maneira extremamente voraz. Também com a fome que ela tava, era de se esperar. Enquanto ela desfrutava de uma refeição, não adequada a sua fome, mas uma refeição, ela me contou tudo o que havia acontecido para que ela estivesse naquela situação.

Ela estava há três meses sem se alimentar. Tinha sido amarrada naquela arvore por um vampiro quase que infame naquela região, mas que ela esperava já estar morto. Um tal de Frederich Duncan, que adorava abusar de vampiras e mortais. Pelas memórias dela, ele era um cara deplorável. Desses que você realmente não deseja encontrar na vida. Ela tinha sido acorrentada após ter sido abusada sexualmente por ele, mas uma amiga que estava com ela, Meredith Julie Columbine, ainda estava em cárcere privado na casa dele. Ela queria ir atrás dessa amiga, mas depois de tanto tempo acorrentada, tinha perdido as esperanças.

Outras duas amigas suas, Heather Rose Dench e Rachel Tina Ramson, tinham sido fadadas a essa vida de vampiro por ele, então ela tinha mil motivos a mais para odiar esse cara. E foi quando ela acabou de beber o sangue da doninha que ela falou:

- Eu preciso me vingar!

Bella olhou um pouco assustada, afinal ela não sabia o que estava havendo.

- Me desculpa, erm... Marine, certo? – Bella perguntou e Marine assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas, você quer se vingar de quem?

É claro que a pergunta de Bella era totalmente plausível, afinal ela não tinha lido todos os pensamentos de Marine como eu. Mas essa resposta só viria depois. Alice, Emmett e Carlisle apareceram ao nosso lado, parecendo nervosos com toda aquela situação.

- Calma, gente! – eu disse, me levantando e olhando para Carlisle que, depois do meu aviso, saiu da posição de luta. – Está tudo bem, tudo sob controle!

_Edward, o que esta havendo? Eu voltei assim que vi vocês se encontrando com ela. _Alice pensou.

- Edward, você pode explicar a todos o que está havendo? – Carlisle perguntou, sua voz muito calma.

- Eu... – eu ia responder, mas fui interrompido por Marine.

- Olá! Desculpa me intrometer... – ela começou – Meu nome é Marine Sophie Lewis, e eu sinceramente devo minha vida a eles dois. Não quero atrapalhar nada nem ninguém. Me desculpem!

- Olá, Marine! Prazer em conhecê-la. – dessa vez era Emmett quem falava. – Suas desculpas são aceitas, mas isso não nos explica nada! Você pode nos explicar que feliz conhecidência trouxe-a até nós? – Deus! Nem nessas condições Emmett desiste de paquerar alguém! Tudo bem que ela era bonita, mas desse jeito?

_Caramba, Emmett não tem jeito! _Alice e Carlisle pensaram também. Eu então tomei a dianteira de tudo e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido para eles. Menos a parte de Marine ser uma mímica de poderes. Eu precisava de bem mais tempo para assimilar isso. Talvez eu contasse primeiro para Carlisle. E talvez Alice já soubesse.

- Então foi isso. Mas, meu Deus, Marine. Você deve estar extremamente abalada com tudo isso. – Carlisle falava. – Você deveria se cuidar na nossa casa, ela fica aqui perto.

- Ah, que isso. Não quero incomodar mais vocês não. Já me basta ter tomado o tempo do Edward e da Bella. Longe de mim atrapalhar a família. – Marine falou, parecendo realmente não querer atrapalhar-nos.

- Marine, - Bella segurou em suas mãos. – você precisa se cuidar. E esfriar a sua cabeça. Você está muito abalada. Eu não sei com o que, mas ficarei feliz em ajudá-la caso você deseje minha ajuda. Agora, vem com a gente e se sinta em casa.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella! – Marine parecia emocionada.

- Apenas diga que sim! – Alice falou, sua voz animada. – Nós te ajudaremos no que for possível!

- É, Marine. Você precisa de cuidados. Esta muito mal. – Carlisle também falou. Não preciso nem dizer que os pensamentos de Emmett era totalmente a favor da ida de Marine lá para nossa casa.

- Eu concordo com eles, Marine. – eu disse, por fim. – Mas antes de ir, eu ainda acho que você precisa caçar um pouco e eu preciso te contar o porquê.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Eu, Carlisle, Bella e Alice nos juntamos para contar a história de Nessie para Marine. Afinal, ela merecia um voto de confiança e precisava da gente no presente momento. Emmett, pra variar, ficou só olhando, ou fazendo comentários sem noção alguma para ela. Ela ouviu a toda a história de Renesmee e também sobre a parte de nós sermos vegetarianos. Ela achou magnífico o nosso modo de vida de não machucar os mortais. Ela há muito tempo havia se culpando por tirar a vida dos humanos e ela comentou que finalmente tinha achado uma família que deu um aprendizado importante para ela.

- Essa é a nossa vida, Marine! – Carlisle falou depois de todos os comentários sobre nossa vida feitos por Marine. Eu tinha apresentado Carlisle, Emmett e Alice para ela bem antes de começarmos a discutir nossa vida. – Mas agora, eu realmente gostaria de saber um pouco mais da sua.

Marine começou a contar sobre como ela se tornou vampira para todos nós. Ela vivia, ainda humana, no Reino Unido da segunda guerra mundial. Mas precisamente em Dublin, onde hoje é a Irlanda. Ela tinha se alistado para ser enfermeira das tropas britânicas e tinha sido aceita. Ficou no posto de saúde onde os soldados feridos em batalha eram encaminhados para tratamento. Então um dia, ela estava indo para a casa que tinha sido herança de seu pai, que havia morrido na primeira guerra, onde até cinco anos antes, morava com sua mãe. Ela nos contou que a mãe morreu de tuberculose e ela era filha única, portanto, morava sozinha. Ela estava quase em casa quando um estranho se aproximou, a atacou e desde então ela não lembra de mais nada. Só borrões.

- Foi assim que eu fui transformada. – ela falou, tremendo ao lembrar do fato. – Por aquele crápula do Frederich Duncan. Eu o odeio! Mas isso é agora... eu não o odiava. Na realidade, eu era apaixonada por ele. Até ele abusar de mim, há uns vinte anos atrás, e de minhas amigas. Acho que eu não fugi dele antes porque alguma idéia absurda que ele iria mudar, ainda passava pela minha cabeça.

Eu tinha um pouco de pena dela. Ela tinha passado uma boa parte da sua existência amando alguém que não merecia seu amor. Esse cara também acabou abusando dela e das amigas dela, que pessoa sórdida!

- Não se culpe, Marine! – Alice falou com sua voz de fada. – Você não merece essa tristeza.

- Obrigada, Alice. – ela respondeu, olhando para Alice com uma feição serena. – Obrigada pelo seu apoio.

- Ela tem razão, Marine. Ninguém merece viver com essa magoa e com essa culpa. – Carlisle respondeu. – Agora você tem que ser forte. Vamos, cace! Cace e depois venha para nossa casa, você vai se sentir melhor. Minha esposa vai adorar conhecê-la.

- Sim, Carlisle! Você é uma ótima pessoa. Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade! – ela respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Não nos prolonguemos. – eu falei – Eu e Bella te acompanhamos em sua caçada e depois, você vem com a gente para casa!

- Ok! – ela respondeu. E então fomos todos caçar!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Assim que chegamos em casa, Marine estava bem alimentada. Acho que só depois de vários animais bem grandes, mas bem alimentada. Logo que colocou os olhos em Nessie, Marine se apaixonou. Ela ficou espantada com minha filha de cinco anos de idade e corpo de quinze. Depois foi a vez de ela conhecer Esme, e é claro, que as duas se gostaram muito. Logo depois de Esme, ela foi apresentada a Jasper por Alice. Rolou uma simples apatia, como se aquilo não fosse fazer nenhuma diferença na vida de nenhuma deles. Ao contrario de mim e de Emmett, Jasper não achou a beleza de Marine nem um pouco estrondosa. Chegou então a vez de Marine conhecer Rosalie. De primeira, Rosalie se espantou com a beleza de Marine e chegou a nem querer conhecê-la melhor. Mas Marine se apresentou e Rosalie ficou mais calma. Algo me diz que foi obra de Jasper, mas tudo bem.

Algo me dizia que eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas eu não me lembrava do que era. Não devia ser muito importante. Esme levou Marine até um dos quartos de hóspedes. Haviam trilhões naquela mansão. Alice levou umas roupas para ela, roupas que ela tinha comprado para Rosalie, já que Marine era alta e nem as roupas dela, nem as de Bella, caberiam. E Bella foi pegar uma toalha e leva-la até um dos banheiros para que ela tomasse banho e melhorasse. Ela agradeceu a todos e foi tomar o banho, enquanto todos se juntavam na sala.

- Eu não gosto dela! – Rosalie falou, assim que todos nós estávamos sentados.

- Grande novidade, amor. – Emmett falou, brincando. – Você não gosta de ninguém. Você só gosta de mim porque eu satisfaço os seus desejos sexuais. E você só gosta de você porque é você. Porque se você não fosse você, você também odiaria a si mesma! – ok, devo dizer que Emmett me deixou confuso por um instante.

- Ah, cala boca, Emmett! – Rosalie disse, batendo na cabeça dele.

- Que é? – ele disse, resmungando. – Eu só falei a verdade.

- Fique quieto, Emmett! – Alice falou. – Ah, Rose! – ela disse, se virando para Rosalie. – Você não pode odiar as pessoas assim do nada. Ela passou por muita coisa. Ela está traumatizada. Eu vejo muito de você nela! – _Principalmente a beleza... Mulher gata como Rosalie eu nunca tinha visto! _Emmett pensou. Só bastou um olhar meu para que ele se desculpasse. Se Rosalie tivesse o meu poder, ela certamente estaria esquartejando Emmett agora.

- Por favor, Alice. Não me compare a ela. – Rosalie falou. – E eu não quero ficar nesse assunto. Mas, antes que eu me esqueça, porque ela sofreu tanto assim? – ela perguntou mudando a voz depois. – Não que eu esteja com pena ou qualquer coisa, mas eu realmente queria entender como essa sirigaita chegou aqui!

-Tia Rose, não chama a moça de sirigaita! – era Nessie falando. – Por favor!

- Ok, Ness. Por você! – era óbvio que Rosalie iria atender a um pedido de Nessie. Depois disso, Alice suspirou e contou a longa historia de Marine para Rosalie, mas de uma forma bem curta, sem muitos detalhes.

- Eu não vi nenhuma semelhança! – disse Rosalie, não dando o braço a torcer.

- Ah não, Rose? – Emmett bateu de frente com ela. – E a parte em que ela foi abusada? – Emmett não deveria estar tomando partido da Marine, muito menos no tocante a esse assunto. Ele estava brincando com o fogo, o fogo pode queimar. E se o fogo é Rosalie, sai de perto!

- Desculpa eu me intrometer, - Carlisle falou, tentando fazer com que uma briga não acontecesse. – mas, Rosalie, minha filha, você esta a julgando muito antes de conhecer.

- Carlisle, - ela olhou para ele – se ela fizer alguma coisa a vocês, depois não diga que eu avisei.

Rosalie estava falando isso, mas dentro da mente dela, tudo o que ela pensava era na vez que ela própria foi abusada pelo noivo. E então, como se Rosalie tivesse mudado completamente, ela pensou em outro ser humano que não só ela. _Eu acho que entendo o que ela viveu, mas ainda assim eu não confio nela._


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu nem consegui me tocar que era de extrema importância o que eu estava me esquecendo. Alice poderia ter me alertado se ela pudesse. Estávamos todos na sala de visitas, quando Jacob entrou em casa depois de ter ido comprar um pote de sorvete de creme para Renesmee. Sorvete era uma das poucas comidas humanas que Nessie gostava. Como Jake sabia disso, ele aproveitou para sair e comprar um pote para ela. Ele chegou e foi direto para a cozinha pegar um potinho e uma colher para Nessie. Assim que ele voltou e sentou ao lado dela, começaram os problemas.

No começo, eles estavam apenas tomando o sorvete, na maior paz. Só que Marine acabou o banho e desceu as escadas, surpreendendo Jacob já que ninguém se lembrou de contar para ele. E nem contaram a ela que um lobisomem morava entre nos. Bem, não tecnicamente um lobisomem, mas o cheiro era bem parecido. Poderia confundir. Ele levantou do sofá quando a viu e ela arreganhou seus dentes na mesma hora.

- O que um lobisomem esta fazendo aqui? – Marine perguntou, bem nervosa.

- O que uma bloodsucker esta fazendo aqui? – Jacob perguntou, ao mesmo tempo. Renesmee se colocou entre os dois, para que não se atacassem.

- Parem vocês dois! – Renesmee gritou. Marine olhou de Jacob para Nessie e depois em volta.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo. – Marine falou depois de um tempo. – Existe uma meio imortal e um lobisomem de bichinho de estimação aqui? Vocês são mesmo vampiros excêntricos!

- Ei! Calma lá, sua louca! – Jacob falou – Eu não sou um bichinho de estimação, sou namorado da Nessie.

Ok, ele realmente não deveria ter dito isso. Marine ficou lá estática, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. E nós tivemos que contar toda a historia de Marine para Jacob e toda a historia de Jacob para Marine. Eu estava ficando bom eu contar histórias. Talvez eu escrevesse um livro da minha vida e colocasse a venda. Quem sabe ele não viraria um best-seller e eu ganharia dinheiro tornando-o um filme hollywoodiano, contratando o Robert Pattinson para fazer meu personagem. Afinal a Nessie adorava ele!

- Deus, vocês são mesmo uma família diferente! – Marine falou por ultimo. Tudo possível se passava pela sua cabeça: dúvida, espanto, alivio, apreensão. Era um mix de emoções muito irrestrito. Como se fosse uma salada mista. – E eu ainda não sei como vocês conseguem conviver com esse cheiro de cachorro molhado. Nada contra a sua pessoa, só contra a natureza da sua existência. – Ela adicionou assim que viu a cara de Jake. Rosalie riu nessa hora.

- Sim, eu também me pergunto isso todos os dias! – Rose disse.

- Você acostuma depois de um tempo. – Alice completou.

- Espero que sim! – Marine adicionou depois de um instante.

- Você ficou bem com essa roupa, Marine? – Bella comentou, tentando mudar o assunto antes que se formasse outra briga.

- Oh, sim! – Alice falou. – Eu também achei! Parece que você veste com a Rosalie mesmo!

- Ah, Alice. Muito obrigada pela roupa. Mesmo. – Marine disse, piscando para Alice.

- Ficou bem legal em você mesmo. – Rosalie comentou.

- Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! – Emmett falou depois de dez segundos sem um som, nem mesmo de respiração, na sala. – Você esta elogiando alguma coisa que não seja você ou algum objeto? – Era claro que ele tinha feito a pergunta que todos nós queríamos fazer.

- Nossa, gente. É isso que vocês pensam de mim? – Rose perguntou. Eu não tive coragem de responder. Ainda bem que Emmett teve.

- Não, amor. É claro que não! – ele disse e ela sorriu. – Nós pensamos pior! – e todos nos rimos, menos Rosalie e Marine.

- Emmett, você é um estúpido! – Rosalie falou e olhou para Marine. – Porque você também não riu? Não seria o normal?

- Não, Rosalie. Eu nem te conheço. Como poderia rir de você? – Marine falou por ultimo, com muita sinceridade.

- Poxa... obrigada, Marine! – Rosalie sorriu. E pela primeira vez eu vi Rosalie ser simpática com alguém na vida.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Eu n o tinha visto nada t o bizarro quanto isso em toda a minha exist ncia. Rosalie e Marine tinham criado um la o de amizade e simpatia muito forte nessas primeiras duas semanas que Marine estava ficando conosco. At Emmett ficava um pouco para tr s quando se tratava de programas entre as duas. Emmett como era idiota ia de um p lo a outro. Horas pensando em desestressar a tr s, horas pensando que Rosalie estava virando l sbica. Ele era t o absurdamente lesado.

- Emmett, n s vamos ate a cidade. Voc quer ir conosco? Marine perguntou, enquanto esperava Rosalie pegar a chave do M3.

- Oh, n o. Obrigada, Marine! Vou jogar com o Edward hoje! ele disse. Por favor, cara! Me ap ia dessa vez! Eu prometo algo em troca! Ele pensou.

- verdade! eu disse, tentando ajudar Emmett. N o tirem a companhia de Emmett de mim! Porque voc s n o chamam a Bella, Esme e Alice e fazem um programa de meninas?

- verdade. Boa id ia! Marine falou.

- N o, Ma! Rosalie disse, descendo as escadas. N o vai ter espa o no carro! Vamos! - Como Rosalie era ego sta! Era s ir em dois carros! Ela era extremamente possessiva com Marine agora. Marine deu um olhar e pensou Ent o, t ! Desculpe, Edward!

Era absurdo o que Rosalie estava fazendo. Emmett, que tanto a amou, s queria um tempo longe dela e de Marine. Seria demais pedir por um momento a s s entre eles? Eu fiquei observando Emmett, enquanto ele assistia ao jogo de baseball na TV. Ele estava com uma apar ncia mais p lida do que o normal, o que era assustador. Andava meio deprimido.

- Emmett, - eu disse, distraindo ele do ultimo ponto do jogo. voc precisa conversar com a Rosalie.

- Po, cara... ele respondeu eu j pensei nisso, de verdade. Mas n o tive coragem. Eu nunca vi Rosalie se preocupar tanto com outra pessoa que n o ela. Acho que algo grande e importante na vida dela o que esta acontecendo. Vai ser bom... e como sempre, Emmett e seu enorme cora o de urso. Eu sorri para ele e tomei uma atitude, fui ter com Alice uma conversa que deveria ter tido h duas semanas atr s.

- Alice, - eu bati no quarto dela posso entrar?

- Claro, Ed. Eu estava esperando por voc ! Ah, claro. Tinha esquecido que minha irm uma bola de cristal num corpo baixinho e de movimentos graciosos.

- Alice, - eu disse, entrando e, depois, fechando a porta atr s de mim. voc j sabe sobre o que eu quero falar. O que voc acha sobre esse assunto?

- Edward, meu irm o mais querido, - ela disse, me puxando para sentar ao seu lado em sua cama. voc s est o se preocupando demais no presente momento. Deixe tudo rolar. Eu n o vejo nada de ruim chegando aqui. Nem mesmo depois que a Marine chegou, j que essa sua maior preocupa o.

- Alice, eu confio em voc . Mas voc n o acha que dever amos contar aos outros sobre a habilidade dela?

- Eu acredito que em Carlisle voc deveria confiar esse segredo. E ver o que ele acha sobre isso. Se ele n o se importar, quem somos nos para descordar? , de fato. Se Carlisle n o se aborrecesse, tudo estaria perfeito.

- Obrigada, Alice. eu disse, abra ando-a. Vou conversar com ele. e assim que meu pensamento de falar com Carlisle foi afirmado, Alice teve uma de suas vis es. Realmente nada aconteceria. Tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu te disse que n o precisava ficar preocupado! ela me disse, piscando.

- claro! Voc a numero um Alice!

- Muito obrigada, Ed!

Assim como Alice tinha previsto, tudo ocorreu as mil maravilhas com Carlisle. Ele disse que queria conversar com Marine depois, para saber da sua habilidade especial. Tinha horas que Carlisle falava de habilidades especiais que eu me sentia um X-Men. Muito louco isso! De qualquer forma, eu iria conversar com ela sobre isso e sobre o desejo de vingan a dela. N o era muito saud vel que ela o tivesse, falo isso por experi ncia pr pria. 


	36. Chapter 36

Cap tulo 36

Rosalie e Marine voltaram de seu passeio e Emmett foi pro quarto, sozinho, para evitar Rosalie. Coitado, ele n o sabia o que falar pra ela e seu cora o estava triste. Marine se sentou na cozinha para ler um jornal que estava em cima da bancada e Rosalie foi at a sala de televis o procurar Emmett.

- Onde esta Emmett, Edward? ela perguntou para mim.

- Ele esta no quarto de voc s. E se eu fosse voc eu ia l conversar com ele, Rose. Ele ta chateado com voc . Pronto falei! Mesmo ele n o querendo que contasse, eu preciso te dizer isso!

- Oh, coitado! ela disse vou l falar com ele! P ra o mundo que eu quero descer segunda edi o! A Rosalie estava sendo emocionalmente racional? Ela ia ver como o Emmett estava? Ela ia ver como ele estava??? T , agora eu tenho certeza de que estou num universo paralelo. O que Marine tinha feito com Rosalie? Ser que ela tinha outra habilidade especial? Isso tava muito estranho. Fui atr s de Marine para conversar.

- Marine, - eu a chamei ser que podemos conversar?

- Sim, claro! ela respondeu, me dando um sorriso.

- L fora, por favor!

- Ok!

N s nos encaminhamos para fora da casa e encontramos Alice do lado de fora, pegando flores no jardim, para colocar em casa. Era t o t pico dela isso.

- Oi, gente! ela disse, dando um sorriso. Edward, eu vou com voc s.

- Ok, - eu respondi, lendo o que Alice estava pensando. Ela tinha visto que iria testar o poder da habilidade de Marine junto com ela.

N s fomos at o meio da floresta em sil ncio, ate que Alice falou.

- Marine, eu j sei a sua habilidade. E eu quero muito que voc a use em mim. Marine olhou, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Tudo bem. ela disse.

Marine se aproximou de Alice com a m o levantada e tocou o bra o de Alice. Foi tudo meio bizarro o que aconteceu. As duas come aram a ter vis es diferentes, que se completavam. At que num momento, as vis es ficaram iguais. O que aparecia era a fachada da nossa casa. Estava chovendo, tinha uma menina na nossa porta. Ela batia na porta e Renesmee atendia. Era uma mulher, e n o uma menina, e eu lembrava do rosto dela. Ent o eu coloquei minha m o nas duas e algo inacredit vel aconteceu, os nossos poderes estavam todos interligados. Alice conseguia ler meus pensamentos tamb m e eu tive vis es.

Larguei o bra o delas e n s tr s ca mos para tr s.

- Marine, aquela da vis o era...

- Sim, era Meredith! ela disse com um sorriso. Ela veio me procurar! 


	37. Chapter 37

Cap tulo 37

N s n o conseguimos explicar como tinha acontecido aquilo na floresta, mas t nhamos certeza do que havia ocorrido. De alguma forma, alem de pegar a habilidade dos outros, ela conectava todos os sentidos das pessoas que ela tocava. Algo realmente maravilhoso. E eu nunca tinha visto isso na minha vida. Ficamos absortos com tudo o que tinha acontecido, e resolvemos deixar em segredo por enquanto. Alice estava de olho no futuro e essa amiga de Marine.

- Marine, como voc acha que ela chegar aqui? eu perguntei, na cozinha, quando sentamos para conversar sobre a tal Meredith. Digo, ela n o estava com o tal vampiro do mal?

- Sim, Edward. ela disse. Mas ela deve ter fugido. Ela esperta!

- T , mas ser esperta n o me convence. Como ela chegar aqui sem saber seu paradeiro?

- Meredith consegue localizar qualquer pessoa na face da terra com a qual j teve contato antes. ela respondeu. Por ser a melhor amiga dela, ela com certeza vai me achar f cil.

- Sim... ok, isso explica agora! eu falei, me encostando na cadeira. Voc poderia ter me dito antes. Me diga que o vampir o l n o tem habilidades, por favor!

- N o. Ele tem poderes. ela respondeu e eu me arrepiei. Ele tem o poder de ser o mais escroto do mundo!

- Ok, Marine. eu respondi. Mas voc me assustou agora. Eu realmente pensei que ele fosse poderoso.

- N o, tolinho! ela respondeu. Mas ele bem r pido e forte.

- Isso n o me assusta. eu respondi.

- Que bom que n o, mas eu j imaginava. ela me olhou. Voc n o tem medo de nada, n o , Edward?

Eu tinha medo sim. De duas coisas. Perder Renesmee e perder Bella. As coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Mas eu n o poderia admitir isso em voz alta para ela.

- N o, n o tenho. eu disse. Por isso eu quero conversar com voc sobre uma coisa. Quando voc falou de vingan a contra o Frederich... Voc estava falando serio?

- Claro que sim! Porque? ela perguntou.

- Porque eu estou disposto a te ajudar.

- Voc esta falando s rio? ela me perguntou, com uma fei o esperan osa.

- Pode apostar!

- Mas, e quanto a sua fam lia?

- Eles v o ajudar! Eu tenho certeza.

- Edward! Alice apareceu na cozinha. Voc tem certeza?

- Alice, eu nunca quis colocar a fam lia em perigoso! Marine disse. Mas eu vi que n o havia nada demais nas vis es de Alice.

- Calma, Marine. Voc se preocupa demais. eu disse. Alice, voc vai ajudar n o vai?

- Claro que sim. E Jasper n o perderia por nada.

- Sim, claro que n o. A nica coisa que eu me preocupei foi Renesmee. eu falei. Mas s Jacob ficar cuidando dela.

- Sim. Mais nos ainda temos tempo, nada muito exasperado.

- Aham. Mas temos que fazer aquela prepara o que voc viu.

- HEY! Marine gritou. Da pra voc s me dizerem o que esta acontecendo?

- Calma, Ma! Alice falou. N o nada demais. s que vamos encontrar o tal do Frederich e haver uma desaven a. Edward ficou preocupado com Nessie. Mas n o h nada a temer.

- Oh sim! ela respondeu, olhando para baixo. Mas eu ainda n o quero que voc s entrem em perigo!

- Marine, n s j enfrentamos coisas piores. Acredite! eu falei. E ent o os olhos de Alice entraram em alfa e ela tocou Marine, que tamb m ficou desse jeito. Uma imagem r pida e segundos depois uma campanhia tocou. Renesmee foi atender a porta e eu ouvi uma voz melodiosa.

- Oi, meu nome Meredith. Tem alguma Marine aqui? 


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Fazia tempo que eu n o via uma reuni o como essa. Meredith e Marine deviam realmente ser muito amigas. Elas se abra avam tanto. Isso sem contar que Marine correu mais r pido do que o imposs vel em dire o a porta da casa, assim que ouviu Meredith falar com Renesmee. Elas falavam tudo muito r pido e num tom muito agudo para nossos pr prios ouvidos. Algo intensamente fren tico.

- Edward, - Marine veio falar comigo, com as m os dadas com Meredith, depois do ataque das duas de reencontro. essa Meredith. Minha melhor amiga em todo o mundo!

- Prazer, Edward. ela disse, me estendendo a m o. Obrigada por me deixar entrar na sua casa!

- O prazer todo meu, Meredith! Fico feliz que voc s duas estejam reunidas novamente. Bom, eu realmente estava. Mas existia algu m que pensava exatamente o contr rio. Rosalie! Ela estava prestes a explodir de ci mes. Eu dei uma olhada para Emmett que logo entendeu e foi abra ar Rosalie. Eu toquei o bra o de Marine e pensei: Marine, cuidado com Rosalie. Ela est prestes a explodir de ci mes. Ela assentiu e olhou para Rosalie.

- Rosalie, - ela disse, andando em dire o a ela essa Meredith. Meredith, essa Rosalie, a minha nova melhor amiga! e com a men o dessas novas palavras, Rosalie relaxou. Acredito que ela precisava de um incentivo, que algu m dissesse a ela que gostava dela. Incondicionalmente. E com as palavras minha nova melhor amiga Marine conseguiu esse feito.

- Prazer, Rosalie! Meredith falou, abra ando-a. Fico muito feliz de conhecer algu m que Marine goste tanto.

- E-eu t-tamb m fico, Meredith. Rosalie disse, colocando os bra os em volta de Meredith e abra ando-a de volta. Pelo menos agora Rose estava mais calma e mais serena.

Passamos uma boa parte das horas seguintes arrumando o quarto de Meredith do lado do de Marine, para desgosto de Rosalie que n o teria mais Marine s pra ela. Eu deixei ela descansar e pedi para que Marine me acompanhasse at a floresta de novo. Ela me seguiu, mas tinha sua cabe a em Meredith, pois tinha muitas coisas para falar com ela. Pedi para Alice conversar com Meredith sobre n s, assim como fizemos com Marine. Eu queria estar tendo a conversa com Meredith tamb m, mas eu precisava muito conversar com Marine, a s s.

- Marine, - eu disse, quando chegamos na floresta acabou sendo um habito eu te trazer aqui n ? quando eu deveria estar trazendo minha esposa. A Bella t o maravilhosa por n o se importar com isso.

- Pois , Edward! ela disse rindo. J virou uma esp cie de bat-caverna, n ?

- Aham. eu respondi. Marine, eu preciso conversar uma coisa com voc .

- Pode falar, Edward! ela respondeu, sentando no ch o de pernas cruzadas. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. eu sentei, tamb m de pernas cruzadas, mas de frente para ela.

- ... eu falei, olhando para o rosto dela. Eu tenho que te falar sobre a situa o de voc e Meredith. E do Frederich.

- Sim... ela disse, chegando mais para frente. Sabe, Edward... eu nunca te agradeci por tudo o que voc tem feito por mim.

- N o tem o que agradecer, Marine. Voc sabe disso. eu respondi.

- Mas eu quero agradecer, Ed! ela disse se aproximando. E, de alguma forma, eu j sabia o que ela iria fazer, mas eu n o acreditava. Ent o, o pior aconteceu. Era realmente o que eu estava pensando.

Ela se aproximou de mim, colocando-se de joelhos entre as minhas pernas que estavam abertas agora. Ela colocou as m os em meu pesco o e se aproximou do meu rosto, deixando sua boca a menos de um cent metro da minha. E como ela estava me tocando ela podia ver tudo o que eu estava pensando e vice-versa. Ela me beijou, sem cerim nia. Eu n o sei o que me deu. Eu respondi o beijo, eu a beijei de volta. O que ser que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu inclusive a abracei enquanto o fazia. Ela era muito... boa! Essa foi a palavra menos absurda que eu achei para descrever.

Sua l ngua fazia movimentos que eu nunca imaginei a de Bella fazendo. Ser que isso tudo foi pela minha falta de experi ncias com mulheres? Porque antes de Bella, eu n o me aproximava de mulheres. Fossem elas vampiras ou humanas. Ser que agora eu encontrei uma mulher que eu teria ficado se n o existisse Bella? Eu estava t o confuso. E para meu desgosto e insanidade, eu ouvi o pior som que eu poderia ouvir.

- Edward?! era Bella, ela nos viu. Ela solu ou e saiu correndo. Deixando apenas a pulseira, com meu cora o de diamantes e o lobo feito por Jacob, para tr s. Ca da no ch o. 


End file.
